Luna Roja
by Briseis-Briseii
Summary: Las oscuridad de la noche y las criaturas que guarda: Vampiros, Prometidas furiosas, Brujas lujuriosas, una invidente envuelta en la tragedia, Drama y Romance, sobrenatural! Lemon futuro, tinte de gore y más... Mala para Summary mejor lee
1. Chapter 1

Luna roja…

La luna blanca se viste y el visitante nocturno la envuelve

El día y la noche juntos, Una historia de amor en dos mundos diferentes

"La gente siempre creerá lo peor de ti, negara tus habilidades por miseria propia"

Bosques de Roldan… Inglaterra, siglo XIV.

Cerca de la Aldea Saint John, ubicada en las afueras de Luxemburgo, Inglaterra. Vivía una solitaria joven. Atendida por su tío y la esposa de este, la joven de escasos 22 años, se esforzaba diariamente por vivir contra los estigmas de la gente, creyéndose odiada, evitaba el pueblo. La causa, su ceguera.

Por ese tiempo las personas decían que la ceguera era una de las terribles habilidades de las mujeres mágicas, es decir, las brujas. Por esta razón, la ceguera de esta chica era considerada peligrosa, además de que su físico era tan atrayente, que no había manera de que no confundirla. Cabello tan negro como las noches de luna nueva, la piel tan blanca como la nieve, rasgos faciales delicados, de baja estatura y delgadez adornando su cuerpo, unos grandes ojos de algún color azul nacarado, con una cortina blanca se extendía sobre ambos. Debido a la ceguera eran tan llamativos, no había manera de no verla, provocando que los hombres se le acercaran, dejando mujeres rabiosas. Por esta razón, su tío prefería que ella no bajara al pueblo, por temor a que la atacarán. Como le sucedió, 6 años atrás.

_**6 años antes…**_

― Miyako-san, ¿podríamos conseguir algo de cacao? ― La hermosa joven caminaba con un bastón, sus desarrollados sentidos restantes le evitaban golpear gente o estrellarse.

― Por supuesto que sí, querida ― La chica se encontraba parada frente a una cesta de frutas, cuando sintió a un pequeño estrellarse en las piernas de la joven,

― Disculpa― el niño se disculpó,

― Descuida pequeño estoy bien ― le pelinegra sonrió —

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Gritó el niño asustado, alterando a los que pasaban por un lado de ellos— ¡Bruja! ¡Una bruja! ¡Bruja! — se escuchó a una mujer el niño corrió con su mamá y la pelinegra se asustó

— ¡Miyako-san! —gritó la joven, un señor la tenia del brazo, la sujetaba fuerte

— ¡Déjela! ¡Déjela! — la tía cogió la cesta salió hacia la joven que era jaloneada por las mujeres y un hombre. La chica estaba asustada, sintió que la golpeaban con pequeños círculos que su olfato clasifico como manzanas rojas y tomates, la jaloneaban de sus ropas.

— ¡Está enferma de sus ojos! — Gritaba la mujer de cola de caballo, que respondía al nombre de Miyako — Es ciega, ¡No, no es una bruja! ¡No lo es!— dijo la mujer

De repente se escuchó la voz de un hombre, la voz era apacible y tranquila.

— ¡Deténganse! — habló con fuerza el hombre, que todos y todas reconocieron como el jefe de la villa. El hombre era pálido, de largo y blanco cabello, delgado, con parpados delgados, hermosos ojos negros, alto. Vistiendo

—Ukitake-sama— habló Miyako—

—Vuelvan a sus quehaceres— Aclamó con firmeza el jefe de la villa, la peli negra estaba asustada, pero no lloró. Rodeada de los brazos de su tía.

— Rukia, ¿estas bien? — preguntaba, tocándole la cara

—Ukitake-sama, gracias por ayudar a mi sobrina, Rukia— reverenció, Miyako

—Gracias, muchas gracias— habló la afectada, su agitación se calmó. La respiración, ella se compasó, el sujeto que la había salvado. Despedía un aroma, totalmente único —

—Me disculpo en nombre de mis aldeanos— sonrió el apuesto hombre, que robaba el aliento. Ella podía sentir los ademanes del hombre, y su aroma la embriagó por un segundo.

—Una vez más, gracias— dijeron las peli negras.

—Hasta pronto, Rukia, Miyako. — habló el hombre

Miyako cogió de la mano a su sobrina, cogió la cesta. Miyako, condujo a Rukia, hasta las afueras de la aldea, caminaron el kilómetro de distancia hasta llegar a la casa de la peli negra.

—Rukia, lo siento no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo— Asustada y entristecida, Miyako, sobaba la cabeza de Rukia en un casi abrazo.

—No te preocupes, gracias al cielo, no pasó nada que lamentar.

—Pero tú vestido, esta arruinado—

— Es sólo un vestido, además tengo muchos,

— Gracias, a Momo-chan que siempre te escoge de modelo, por eso no me preocupo, tienes razón pequeña. Ahora apresurémonos antes de que llegue tu tío, o entonces si nos ira mal.

—Es cierto, se molestará, es muy enojón. Así que mantengamos el secreto — Rukia completó y ambas rieron

Al llegar a casa de Rukia, Miyako puso agua a calentar para ayudar a la pelinegra a bañar. Colocó la tina en el baño y llenó con agua fría el tanque. Cortó las verduras mientras le contaba a Rukia una historia sobre animales del bosque.

—Rukia el agua esta lista, desvístete por favor— dijo Miyako

—Claro, lo haré— Rukia había memorizado su casa, además todo estaba en la misma habitación, sólo unas cortinas dividían el baño.

La chica se desvestía, sintió a Miyako, llegar y el vapor de agua se sintió cerca de Miyako. El agua corrió por el cuerpo de la chica, la mujer colocó la barra de jabón en la mano de la joven

—No sé, como esas personas pueden desperdiciar tantas manzanas— dijo la joven

—Lo sé, todo por estúpidas creencias, que te llevan a violentar— Respondió Miyako. Se escuchó la voz, del esposo de mujer

—Esconde mi vestido roto— le dijo Rukia y Miyako obedeció

—Regresé— se escuchó desde la puerta

—Espera cariño, nuestra Rukia está tomando un baño— Rukia fue vestida por Miyako. Ambas salieron del baño.

— Que hermosas— dijo el hombre acercándose a Rukia para besarle la mejilla. Luego a su mujer. Que lo miró con escrutinio, lleno de sangre.

—Tío, hueles a sangre— se alejó Rukia riendo, se acercó a tientas al sillón de madera.

—Qué mala Rukia-chan. No quieres a tu tío, —

— ¿Cómo te ha ido querido? — Preguntó la esposa

—Muy bien, querida tenemos venado, pronto oscurecerá—

— Sí—

—Rukia ¿Quieres que te sirva de comer? — preguntó la tía

—No, gracias. No tengo hambre—

Rukia sintió la presencia de su tío.

— ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? — Preguntó molesto, tomando el mentón de su sobrina

— ¿Eh? —

—Miyako ¿Qué le paso a Rukia? — Las mujeres pasaron por alto que los golpes recibidos por Rukia, dejarían marca.

—Kaien, ¿Qué sucede? — improvisó y Rukia entendió

—Nada, tío— Respondió

—No me mientas— Miro enojado a su esposa que no contestó

—Está bien, estaba durmiendo y gire de más y caí, eso es todo—

— Rukia… estos golpes son específicos— Respiró profundo y se calmó

— Lo siento…— dijo la esposa— Fuimos al pueblo y los aldeanos…—

— ¿Qué estaban pensando las dos? — se molestó— Miyako, tu sobretodo— ella lo miró arrepentida

—Eso no es cierto, tío—

—Rukia, no quieras arreglar las cosas mintiendo— se molestó por la reprimenda

—Kaien, querido. No volverá a pasar— le miraba arrepentida

—No, no pasará de nuevo. No quiero arriesgarte, Rukia— las palabras del hombre demostraban un cariño sobreprotector

—Tío, no quiero vivir así para siempre, ya estoy harta— se levantó y camino hasta llegar fuera de la casa…

—Mi amor, es por el bien de las dos. Rukia es lo que me dejó, Byakuya, después de aquella oscura noche. — respiró se acercó a su esposa y la abrazo, besó su frente. — lo siento, sólo me preocupo. Volvamos a casa. No quiero que vuelva a suceder.

Desde ese día Rukia, no volvió a bajar al pueblo. Ahora pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, esperando al viento y sus amables ráfagas que le obsequiaban olores diferentes todos los días, viviendo la misma rutina. La llegada de sus tíos cada mañana, el baño que le preparaba Miyako, la comida, limpiaba la casa, Kaien le mantenía limpio, hacia compras cuidaban de ella.

Rukia sabía que también podía hacerlo, cuidar de sí misma. Pero al final, terminaba cediendo, debido a la desesperación causado por la sobreprotección de Kaien, el hermanastro de su padre.

Para Rukia, el viento era lo único diferente cada día, el viento traía con él toda clase de olores. Algo que ella no se perdía, disfrutaba el sol, la lluvia, los sonidos, reconocía la mayoría. Pero había uno en particular que no volvió a repetirse nunca, el armonioso y dulce aroma del jefe de la villa.

Rukia se había propuesto tener un jardín, pero no quería a sus tíos interviniendo en él. Las flores eran el único recuerdo de él, del hombre que amaba tanto. Quería el jardín, como el que había en su recuerdo, algo que sólo su amado padre pudo crear para ella antes de la terrible noche que cambio la vida de la familia de Rukia. Crearlo ella, un lugar especial sólo, para ella. La rutina estaba asesinando su alegría.

Cierto día, empezó hacer preguntas a su tío, sobre las distancias para llegar al bosque, él, inocentemente le respondía. Tratando de contarle una de sus historias, algo que ella realmente apreciaba.

Una tarde sus tíos se despidieron de Rukia como todos días, el sol estaba por ocultarse y la Familia Shiba debía regresar a casa. Kaien, no deseaba dejar a su sobrina, pero la aldea no era buena opción, además ella no había querido dejar la casa de sus padres, desde la terrible tragedia, a los 4 años de la pelinegra.

Rukia había puesto la cerradura en la puerta y, atrancado sus ventanas excepto por una, la de la habitación, le gustaba dormirse con los olores y arrullarse sonidos del bosque. En la oscuridad, cambio su vestido, por su batón de tela lisa. Se metió en la cama, dispuesta a descansar.

—Rukia…— escuchó, —Rukia… querida, alcánzame el pan…— hablo una mujer joven, delgada, de baja estatura, piel blanca que preparaba la cena. Una niña idéntica a la joven mucho, le alcanzó la canasta de pan.

—Rukia… Te he dicho que no debes dejar tus flores fuera del florero— Un hombre alto, de largo cabellos negros, y hermosos ojos azules, delgado y porte elegante y serio se dirigía a la pequeña. El hombre caminó hacia un libro en la portada se podía leer "Cuentos fantásticos"

—Lo siento… papá— dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia las flores.

—Rukia, querida— habló la mujer

— ¿Hmm? — respondió la pequeña al voltear hacia Miyako

— Agradeciste a papá por las flores que cortó del jardín—

—O no… lo siento mamá— colocó sus flores en un florerito a la medida, caminó hacia el hombre, que ya hacia sentado en el sillón—

—Papá, perdón— dijo la pequeña con sus grandes y hermosos ojos listo para llorar

— ¿Por qué pequeña Rukia? — dijo el hombre brindándole una tierna sonrisa

—Lo siento… gracias por las hermosas flores—

—No te preocupes, mi amor— el hombre deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de la pequeña—…Todo por mi princesa.

—Papi…— le miró la pequeña con ternura

De pronto todo se oscureció, las velas de la mesa se apagaron, el apuesto hombre de elegante porte, se levantó a encenderlas una vez más.

—No te preocupes amor, listo— dijo el hombre—

Todo pasó tan rápido, un hombre estaba frente al padre de la pequeña Rukia, quien acababa de encender la era un hombre de estatura más baja que el padre de la pequeña, delgado, cabello castaño y ondulado hasta el cuello, una sonrisa sádica, con unos terribles ojos rojos, las venas se enmarcaban en su cuerpo pálida, la mirada era de terror, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba sobre el cuello del hombre de cabellos negros, sujetándolo con fuerza. Lo arrojó contra la pared destrozándolo todo. La madre corrió ayudar a su esposo que se había roto una pierna, que miró a su hija espantada

— ¡Papi…!—grito la niña, asustada miraba a su padre— ¡Papi!

— ¡Huye! ¡Hisana, llévate a Rukia! — la mujer se alejó del amado esposo, el sujeto de mirada sádica, mordió la mano del hombre gravemente lastimado. La mujer tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, el hombre de cabellos ondulados, con una expresión tranquila, pálido, ojeroso, hermoso pero sombrío, agarró a Hisana del cabello y la separó de su hija, ambas mujeres gritaban

— ¡Mami, papi! —aventó a la pequeña contra la pared, la mirada aterrada de Byakuya al ver a la pequeña en el piso, fue algo que el individuo disfrutó

—Rukia— gritaron ambos padres— ¡Rukia! —gritó el padre, intentando levantarse e

—Tu hija será un excelente regalo… de Bienvenida, Kuchiki Byakuya— olio el cuello de la mujer— lo leí en tu puerta— se rio el tipo.

—Hisana— él padre de la pequeña, trato de levantarse pero él sujeto a una impactante velocidad lo levantó del suelo para estrellarlo contra la mesa y el librero. En la otra mano cargaba a Hisana.

— ¡Suéltala maldito! — balbuceo el esposo herido,

—Bueno realmente, esta familia no me importa— habló el sujeto— sólo tengo hambre, aunque…— se acercó al pelinegro— tu serias un buen soldado, claro, después de la furia… que experimentaras— dijo el hombre que vestía totalmente de blanco

— ¡Mal…dito! — Byakuya reconoció el monstruo frente a él, salido de las historias de los aldeanos.

—Hijo de la noche me llaman, pero…— Modio al padre de la pequeña Rukia, en el hombro. Colocó sus labios en el lugar de la herida para succionar la sangre del hombre, — no tiene caso presentarme

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija…— murmuró el padre— te ma…— los ojos de este se cerraron, el hombre de cabellos castaños, se hizo una incisión en un dedo que metió en la boca del hombre. Dejando ensangrentado el interior de la boca del pelinegro

—Bueno, ahora esperar— sujetó más fuerte a la esposa del Kuchiki, la mordió y succionó su sangre.

—Tú no eres un buen elemento… y estas, enferma— miró a la mujer, — es mejor que acabe contigo ahora—

—Byakuya te amo… Ru… Rukia — se escuchó de la lastimada garganta de Hisana

—Que tierna…— dijo el hombre de ojos rojos, que succionó por completo hasta la última gota del cuerpo de la mujer, — ¡Arg…! Que mal sabor…— caminó hacia la pequeña pero escuchó al hombre moverse, volvió al lado de este y lo sujetó del cuello y salió con él… los ojos azules sólo lograron ver a su esposa muerta y su pequeña sobre el piso…

—¡Rukia! ¡Corre! ¡Corre! — La oscuridad estaba en los pies de la ahora joven Rukia, —¡Rukia!

— ¡Papá, mamá! ¿Dónde están?— el pánico se apodero de la niña, todo era oscuridad, sentía estar cayendo— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! — Entre la oscuridad, la imagen de su padre, cubierto de sangre apareció, mirándola con tristeza, sus ojos ya no eran los de él—

—¡papá! Regresa— cayendo suplicaba la chica— ¡PAPÁ! — gritó, despertando asustada, bañada en sudor… aferrándose a la almohada de un lado.

— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! — quiso llorar, pero se detuvo, volviendo a la almohada.

Su corazón agitado y sudorosa, trato de recuperar la tranquilidad en su agitada respiración y algo muy extraño sucedió. Después de tantos años, el dulce y armonioso aroma que no se había repetido, volvió a su nariz.

Quiso aspirar más… y escuchó casi en un susurro.

—Tranquila… fue… sólo… un… sueño— Rukia se asustó además del sueño

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Preguntó, cubriéndose con la sabana, buscó temblorosa la mesa a un lado de su cama, —Conteste… — dijo Rukia

— ¿Quién… quién está ahí? — repitió, escuchando en respuesta, alguna clase de risita, el dulce olor se esparció por la habitación, confundiendo a Rukia,

— ¿Jefe? — pero nadie contestó

—Estoy loca… no es posible— se dijo así misma en voz alta, se volvió a recostar, el olor seguía allí, no podía confundirlo, ella lo sabía, era el jefe de la aldea


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicado con mucho cariño para mis 4 grandes... L. R. S. C Yeahh! **

**Saku:** Gracias por tu comentario Mi Saku-nee, jojojojo lee jojojo... XD para que disfrutes un día muy nuevo.

Historia original de mi para Ustedes! y personajes propiedad de Tite, si fueran míos sería una serie de 18+... XD Disfruten

**Capítulo 2**

—Fue una pesadilla… papá, ¿dónde estás? —

—Mamá… papá, te extraño— el olor la relajó de más, sintió algo helado en su frente.

A la mañana siguiente, Rukia no quería levantarse, pero unos sonidos en la puerta, la despertaron.

— ¿Eh? — se levantó y en la silla cerca de su cama estaba como siempre la bata

— Sí, ¿Quién es?— Preguntó

— Rukia… soy yo—

— ¿Yo? ¿Quién yo? — Dijo más para ella— ¿Quién yo?

— Tu tía— dijo, Rukia abrió la puerta, — tía lo siento

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la tía

— Sí lo estoy, pero ¿Por qué preguntas? —

— Bueno, es que… es que anoche atacaron en el pueblo, tu tío y otros andan buscando al animal que asesinó a ese joven. Ahora mismo están en el bosque…

—Deberías irte conmigo, a casa— Rukia abrió la puerta y la tía se acomodó, la joven volvió a su cama, sentía en su nariz el sutil aroma dulce

—No… no quiero ir a la aldea—

—Rukia, me quedaré contigo entonces…—

—No, no es necesario— respondió la joven — Tía y el jefe de la aldea ¿está en la búsqueda también?

—No, él, dejó a cargo a Kaien, salió al Este a ver a su… a su amigo… jefe de otra aldea.

—Entiendo… ¿él es casado? O ¿tiene familia?— preguntó por el perfume

—No, no que yo sepa…— contestó la tía, pero por qué después de tanto tiempo Rukia preguntaba por el Jefe de la villa—

—Oh… entiendo— dijo Rukia— quiero volver a dormir, —

—De acuerdo, trabaré la puerta—

Pronto el olor a verduras y carne cocida, levantó a Rukia, un poco mareada. Seguía teniendo sueño, sentía el cansancio.

— ¿Tienes a hambre? — Preguntó Miyako— has dormido mucho…

—Necesito abrir la ventana— Respondió Rukia, caminó para la que debería estar abierta—

—Pero es peligroso…— pero estaba cerrada e intentó abrirla

— ¡No… no puedo estar encerrada!— le alzó la voz, caminaba en círculos…— ¡no! Perdón, pero no puedo, necesito…— le faltaba el aire, su respiración se agitó por completo

—Rukia— corrió hacia ella, nunca la había visto así— ¿Estás bien? —

—No, necesito aire fresco, salir— Ya no podía oler el dulce aroma, todo era verduras y carne cocida

—Bien, pero por favor, vístete, desde aquí puedo ver tu cuerpo, debo comprarte más tela para otra pijama— la casa olía mucho a comida y eso no le agradaba

—Gracias… — se levantó, caminó al pequeño armario en la pared para vestirse, Miyako abrió un par de ventanas

— Rukia ¿quieres comer ahora? —

—No, gracias— la tía pensó que el comportamiento de Rukia era muy extraño— sólo jugo, de ciruelas… gracias— Miyako rio

—Eres mejor que los sabuesos querida—

—Sí…

Las horas avanzaban rápido, Rukia se sentía muy mal por permanecer dentro todo el día, había tomado 3 baños y cambiado 3 veces también, no tenía apetito, sólo quería salir.

Kaien llegó, Miyako se preparaba.

— Querido ¿Cómo les fue? —

—Mal… no encontramos nada— dijo el hombre, lavándose— Esta noche Rukia, se van con nosotros— la mirada de reproche apareció en los ojos de Miyako

— Ya le suplique todo el día, querido— Kaien fue donde Rukia, sentada frente a la ventana, con sus piernas coronadas por sus brazos, parecía ausente pero ya los había escuchado, aunque susurraron

— Rukia, esta noche te vas a casa con nosotros— dijo de forma terminante

— No… no quiero, allá no puedo estar— le dijo en replica— me volveré loca, además cerraré bien, como siempre.

—Pero Rukia…— estaba asombrado, por la actitud crispada— esto nos sobrepasa, asesinaron a un joven

—Por favor, no me hagas eso, no quiero irme— se quedó en el sillón de madera extendió sus piernas— de hecho no iré, digas lo que digas— No soportaba la idea de estar encerrada, además no podría dormir, se levantaría de mal humor, no podía estar lejos de su casa.

—Rukia…— Kaien, resignado — de acuerdo, me quedaré— Miyako, se sorprendió

— No, tu estas a cargo del pueblo— dijo Rukia— Sólo vayan como todos los días, los espero mañana— dijo muy segura y sonriente

—Rukia, querida reconsidera ahora— dijo Miyako

—Olvídenlo, mañana los veo— dijo levantándose hacia una vasija con agua limpia, lavó su rostro.

—De acuerdo…— dijo Kaien cediendo— Miyako, debemos volver ya—

—Está bien querido, Rukia tu merienda este sobre la mesa. Dejé, la pijama en la cama, como siempre—

—Gracias, los veo mañana—

—Cerraré las ventanas — dijo Kaien—

—De acuerdo— dijo Rukia, Miyako que sabía que Rukia no podía estar sin la ventana abierta le susurró al oído

—Dejare el pistilo abierto, la del lado de la cama— Rukia sonrió—

—Gracias, Miyako-san—

Rukia abrió por completo la ventana una vez que Kaien y Miyako, la dejaron. El viento era helado, lastimaba la nariz de Rukia, sin embargo ella estaba feliz, podía oler la humedad de la tierra, el sereno sobre la hierba, la madera húmeda.

Rukia cambio sus vestimentas por la bata lisa. El frio de esa noche seria considerable. Después de merendar, se metió en la cama, dispuesta a dormir.

Despertó a causa del rocío sobre el que se encontraba, algo incomoda, se frotó sus parpados abriendo sus blancos ojos, se apoyó sobre la superficie húmeda y dura

— ¿Hojas? — El frio era demasiado, sus pies descalzos sobre…

— Hierba… ¿Qué hago afuera? — Rukia se dijo, se levantó caminando hasta algo áspero y rugoso

— Ese olor tan fuerte… ¡O no! Estoy en… el bosque…— se dijo— ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Es un sueño ¡sí, eso es!—

—Los olores son demasiado fuertes, me confunden…— se agachó, sujetando su rodillas, tratando de pensar, de pronto escuchó algo no muy lejos de ella, buscó en el suelo, cualquier cosa con qué protegerse se levantó, anduvo hasta un árbol. No quiso moverse, pero su agitada respiración era sonora. Escuchó la risa de personas, podía sentir el sereno, significaba que el sol no había salido.

— ¿Qué hago ahora? — susurró para sí, de pronto su olfato lo reconoció de nuevo, el dulce aroma de Ukitake, lo reconocería donde fuera,

—Ukitake-sama… puedo confiar en él, — pensó, se alejó de su apoyo— ¡Ukitake-sama! —gritó, escuchó un gruñido… entonces, no volvió a gritar—

— ¡Vaya, vaya! — una voz rasposa se escuchó—

— Mira camarada, una hermosa ninfa— se acercaban a la peli negra,

— No es Ukitake-sama… ¿Quién está ahí? — Replicó Rukia, las voces estaban más cercanas, el pánico invadió a Rukia, inmovilizada

— ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en el bosque? — escuchó de uno de los sujetos que estaban a menos de un metro, Rukia en un intentó cubrirse

— ¿Sola y a estas horas? — el otro se escuchó detrás. Rukia giró bruscamente. Tenía miedo, ¿Cómo había llegado afuera? Sólo había abierto una ventana, uno de los sujetos rozo su hombro, se estresó, el otro le tocó la cintura y rozó una pierna, el otro le acaricio el cabello… con olor a lila blanca

— ¡No me toquen! — Rukia que traía en su otra mano un palo precipitó un golpe al frente y le dio a algo,

— ¡Maldita perra…!— al parecer le había dado a uno, pero eran dos— Es una bruja…— dijo uno de ellos—

—Maldita, bruja— Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para intentar correr,

— ¡Auxilio! — gritó la peli negra. Estar en el bosque y ser ciega no te ayuda mucho. Así que no tardó mucho en tropezar, se levantó pero uno de los hombres la alcanzó, la atajó al pararse frente a ella, el otro la inmovilizó por detrás. Rukia temblaba,

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Suélteme! Por favor rogaba— Rukia se removía al sentir las manos de uno de los sujetos sobre su cuerpo—

—Mire compañero, tiembla

— ¡Que no me toque! — Rukia, le gritó y le pateo, expulsándole lejos de ella. El otro sujeto que la detenía por detrás la arrojó al suelo, y se echó sobre ella, el instinto de sobrevivencia de Rukia, disminuía con rapidez.

—Deja algo para mí, — se escuchó del otro sujeto que había sido pateado por Rukia,

— ¡No me toque! Se lo ruego, sólo quiero volver a casa, por favor— Seguía luchando contra el sujeto encima de ella.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio, por favor!— Se exasperaba la pelinegra. El hombre colocó su mano sobre la boca de Rukia, las lágrimas de ella, estaban por salir. Con la otra mano el hombre, intentaba apartar las tiesas piernas de la chica, que intentaba liberar su boca, golpeando repetidamente a hombre, que se burlaba de su fallido intento.

— ¡Vamos amigo! — Hablo el otro hombre, — déjame intentarlo primero, tu estas casado—

—Ni hablar, esta es una oportunidad que no desaprovecharé— dijo el pervertido, cansado de luchar contra la pelinegra, intentó una vez más separar con su mano libre las piernas de la joven, pero esta clavó sus uñas en la mano sobre su boca. Al no lograr someterla, le dejo ir un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire a la peli negra.

El hombre sintió cuando la joven, aflojó las piernas y dejó de luchar.

— ¡Listo! — se emocionaron los sujetos. Dejó de tapar la boca de la inconsciente chica, desgarró la bata de Rukia de la parte inferior, mostrando a la desnudez de la chica—Mira que hermosa es, bruja tenía que ser

—Yo no haría eso…si fuera tú— se escuchó un gruñido, seguido de una atractiva pero agresiva voz cerca de los hombres,

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — se alebrestaron los hombres

— ¿Qué sucede amigo? ¿Te arrepentiste? —

— ¿No escuchaste? — Preguntó uno de los leñadores

—Escuchar… ¿Qué? Si no quieres, ¡quítate! —Respondió, el que estaba frente a Rukia, puso su manos en los muslos de Rukia, un segundo más tarde, estaba colgando sobre el árbol.

— ¡Auxilio! — imploraba, temblando, el hombre.

— ¿Dónde estás? — dijo el amigo, aluzó con su lámpara pero no lo veía —

—A… Aquí— el sujeto colgaba de uno de los pinos, sentía una respiración harmoniosa y helada— Lo… lo… lo… si…sie…siento— se arrepentía.

—Ves, que fácil era que te detuvieras. Pero, no. Tuviste que golpearla y manosearla…—

—No…o…o…no… la toqué— se retractaba, en esa oscuridad. La luz de la lámpara del otro aluzó hacia el leñador sobre el árbol

— ¡Demonios! ¿qué es eso?— gritó asustado el otro leñador, intentó huir pero tropezó, sus ojos se encontraron con unos furiosos y divertidos ojos rojizos con amarillo, eran temibles, una figura delgada y desgarbada, alto, de cabellos brillantes naranja, paliducha.

— Bueno, no soy un demonio, aunque me nombre como eso— se burló el dueño de la gutural voz

— ¡Bájalo! — le ordenó temblando, el leñador

—Un estúpido mortal ¿me ordena? — le dijo echándole el aliento frio, la niebla

—… y ¿Qué pasará si no lo hago? — El sujeto colgado estaba tan aterrado, el aura de aquel hombre al que habían llamado, estaba frio y sus ojos le provocaron un pánico inmovilizador.

Rukia comenzaba a volver en sí,

— ¿Qué…? —El hombre que sostenía una la lámpara, se acercó a la mujer y la apresó por el cuello, ella luchaba.

—Sigues usándola…— se molestó el nuevo individuo, dejó caer al sujeto que colgaba, cayendo sobre su cuello, ya no se movió…

Se movilizó para poner su largo brazo sobre la garganta del atacante de Rukia, como lo hacía con la pelinegra, de esa forma era más fácil solo presionar y los huesos del hombre se pulverizarían.

El hombre de cabellos Brillantes no dudó mucho, en exprimirla hasta hacerla nada, haciendo que ambos sujetos murieran en ese momento.

—Lo siento— se escuchó tras la ya liberada Rukia, que sentía como alguna clase de tela la envolvía, — tardé—Era una sensación muy suave y su olor era dulce y frio, tal y como lo recordaba del jefe de la villa, pero ese tenía una esencia que no reconocía, algo nuevo.

La primera reacción de Rukia, fue apartarse, sin embargo no fue nada inteligente esa idea, que resbaló.

—No eres una bruja… ¿cierto? — Dijo el hombre, sosteniéndola del brazo antes de que volviera a caer— Eso no fue inteligente, ¿lo sabes, no? — se rio

— ¡Aléjate! — le grito ella, pero aferrándose a lo que la abrigaba,

— ¡Oye, espera! No te preocupes, ya no tengo hambre— Rukia, no sabía que había sucedido y mucho menos a lo que se refería.

— ¿y los sujetos? —Preguntó retadora, arrancando una sonrisa del varón frente a ella

—Ah… ¿esos bastardos? Ya no te preocupes por ellos— dijo hablándole desde otro ángulo, que confundió a Rukia, parecía estar en todos lados

— ¿Qué… Qué? — la pelinegra se pasmo Rukia, al sentir el aliento del hombre que acababa de rescatarla. — Huele a…

— ¡Ay, no! ¿Eso es sangre?— dijo sonora la voz del hombre—

— ¿Qué hiciste? —continuo

— ¿Yo…? — Rukia confundida pues él parecía moverse constantemente pero era difícil seguirle el paso, el indignado el varón

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Preguntó Rukia

— Yo no hice nada— la chica sintió una leve presión en su rodilla, uno de los dedos de él presionó la zona— Tú estás sangrando…

— ¿Sangrando… yo? — Se dijo, hasta ese momento le ardió la rodilla— ¡Demonios! — el hombre se rió,

—¡Qué divertida eres!—

—No te burles— se hincó para hacer un nudo en lo que quedó de su bata desgarrada.

—No, si yo no me burló— dijo riéndose— sólo me estoy riendo de tu vida irónica, vida sarcástica—

— No voltees— Dijo Rukia al darse cuenta que estaba casi desnuda, provocando la risa del hombre, que ahora se había alejado de ella.

— No, para nada querida. No tienes nada que me emocione— le dijo con burla el hombre. A Rukia le molestó la actitud de presunción del hombre.

—Muérete— le dijo Rukia, esto provocó más risa en él, escuchándose un eco en el bosque—

—Créeme, no tienes idea— Se acercó a ella jalándola del sacó largo que había puesto sobre los hombros de la muchacha— ¡Muévete! El sol está por salir, no quieres que tus tíos pregunte ¿o sí?

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes de…? — Rukia se asustó, — No iré contigo a ningún lado—

—Bien, luego no me culpes cuando algún otro degenerado leñador quiera poseerte— Esas palabras le dieron estremecimiento. Él se acercó por detrás y la empujó con suavidad

— ¡Muévete! — le gruño, pero ella no se movió más, así que la jaló para que empezara a caminar—

—Hey espera…— Escuchaba la risita del hombre—

—Ahora… ¿Qué? —

—A… a… ¿asesi…naste a esos hom…bres? —

— ¡Oh! ¡Que interesante! — Dijo el hombre— apúrate que no acostumbro a caminar— Le dijo el hombre, ese comentario confundió a Rukia, quien guardo silencio— No dejaré que te estrelles, así que no te alarmes

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? —Preguntó el acompañante de la pelinegra—

— Escucha… eres un grosero— Respondió la chica, caminando con precaución

—Lo sé— respondió muy quitado de la pena—

—Oye… ¿Todavía esta oscuro?— Preguntó Rukia

—No, el sol ya salió—

—Yo… no conozco el bosque, no sé ¿dónde está mi casa?, ni siquiera sé cómo llegue al bosque,

—Lo sé, yo sí. Es tu primera vez en el bosque. Pude notarlo— le respondió el hombre— por tu casa, no te preocupes llegaremos pronto—

—Pero no sabes dónde vivo— dijo ella

— ¡Niña… niña! No es para nada difícil—Rukia se molestó por la forma de dirigirse a ella, así que se soltó, él se detuvo de nuevo

— ¡¿y ahora qué? — Se desesperó el varón, pasó su mano por cabello despeinado que le daban un look sexy, Rukia no le contestó— ¡Muévete! — la cogió de una de las mangas por las que Rukia no había pasado su brazo y esta se soltó

—Primero que nada, no soy ¡niña, niña! — Respondió furiosa— número dos no soy adivina— él la escuchaba con atención

—Ajá, ¿Qué más? — preguntó algo irritado el hombre

— ¿A… a… asesinaste a esos hombres? —

—Que chica tan irritante eres, sí lo hice… Descuida, no les dolió— Respondió sin temor— ¿Contenta? — Rukia se paralizó,

—Vas… ¿vas a matarme también? — Escuchó la risa del hombre, el cuerpo de la pelinegra no reaccionaba.

Sintió los brazos que la rodearon, sacándola de su parálisis.

— ¡Oe! Te dije que… — Se molestó de nuevo el varón, Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a la gente excepto por su familia, pero él se sentía familiar

— ¡Shh! — se escuchó de él. Le colocó una mano en la boca, pero sin lastimarla, nada que ver como el sujeto anterior— Guarda silencio — le susurró, Rukia obedeció pero no porque él se lo pidiera, sino porque parecía que el absorbía su capacidad de pensar y otras cosas—

El hombre escuchaba atento, parecía que oía algo más…

— ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! — le dijo, alejándose de ella— Rukia ¡Muévete! — tuvo que jalarla para que se apresurara

— ¿Cómo sabes mi…? —dijo ella

— ¿Nombre? — Terminó la frase de ella—Lo dijiste— respondió él—

—No… yo no… ¡Claro que no!— respondió

—Bueno, ya… sólo lo sé— le respondió el hombre. Ella suspiró.

—No hagas eso…— le dijo él

— ¿Hacer qué? Yo no hice nada— replicó, pero él no contestó, unos segundos después Rukia sintió los cálidos rayos del sol sobre su piel.

— Estamos cerca, sólo unos pasos más— la mano de Rukia se había aferrado a lo que parecía ser la camisa del hombre, estaban frente a la puerta, reconoció el álamo donde amaba descansar

—O no… atranqué la puerta con el…— se escuchó el sonido seco de la madera cayendo y él entró jalándola. — ¿Eh…? No te eh dicho que puedas entrar — el olor de la chaqueta que el hombre le prestó cada vez era más tenue llegando a ser un perfume deliciosamente dulce

— ¡Gruñona! — Le dijo él, e inspeccionó el lugar, en silencio, Rukia no podía saber si estaba o no—

— ¿Estás aquí? — Preguntó Rukia a la nada— ¡Oye! ¿Dónde estás? — Rukia lo sentía pero no podía ubicarlo, el aroma la confundía, sus sentidos estaban alterados.

— ¡¿Estás aquí? — habló más fuerte Rukia

— ¡No, tienes porqué gritarme! — le dijo él, la voz sonaba divertida y áspera, Rukia se sonrojó,

— Bueno no contestabas…— él se rio, se escuchó como si se sentará en la cama. Rukia caminó hacia la cómoda para sacar un vestido. Se movía como si de verdad pudiera ver. Él la observaba.

— ¿Quieres dejar de observarme? — le dijo ella

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? — Preguntó— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno porque me incomoda— respondió— es algo que puedo sentir, a la gente observándome

—Hmm… bueno, — la vio caminar detrás de las cortinas. Rukia dejó la chaqueta que le había prestado, sobre la silla dentro del baño. Rukia aspiró su propia piel. Había un ligero rastro de ese olor tan dulce.

Se visitó y recogió el cabello. Caminó hacia la chaqueta para entregársela al propietario, aunque de verdad no quería hacerlo. Pero cuando tentó la silla para recuperarla, esta no estaba.

— ¿Cómo? — Se sorprendió— pero si yo la… — lo oyó reírse

—Lo siento, no quise verte… — tosió— esperar a que me la devolvieras, me siento desnudo sin ella— escuchó a unos pasos de ella, los colores le subieron al rostro, caminó hasta chocar con él

— ¡Eres… Eres un… bastardo!— Rukia iba a golpearlo, pero él le detuvo las manos, acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de la chica

—Ya te lo dije— se rio— No tienes nada que me interese— respondió, Rukia no supo que responder, se soltó y caminó hacia uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: Este fic es con mucho cariño, es el primero de vampiros que se me ocurrio... XD Espero críticas constructivas!**

**Saludos**

**Brise.**

**Bleach 2011**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola quiero agradecer por seguirme en mi primer fic vampirico Fic "Luna Roja" a**

**Akemi227-chan: **Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentarme, gracias por leerme y espero que te guste.

**Saku-nee: **Querida mía Mil gracias por tu apoyo siempre, siempre!Te amo

**Sumire-chan:** cuando tenga una hija le pondre ese nombre wiii, que buen oque te gusto, jojojojo, espero disfrutes este capitulo.

Saludos, besos y abrazos a todas

Para leer este capí

"" son pensamientos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

— ¡Te ayudaré con eso! — le dijo él—

—No, gracias— dijo ella —Yo sola puedo— estaba indignada

—No te enojes— Respondió socarrón—

— ¿Yo? Disculpa pero no lo estoy, sólo estoy furiosa… pero no por lo último— respondió, abriendo la cajita que había sacado, el chico le arrebató la cajita y la empujó hacia la cama—

— ¡Oye! — dijo ella, él le alzó el vestido hasta arriba de las rodillas— ¡Espera! ¿Qué estas haciendo? —dijo ella sonrojada provocándole una sonrisa al peli naranja

—Dije que te ayudaría— respondió, con burla

— Te dije que lo haría sola— respondió incomoda pero él la ignoró, lavó la herida y la curó. Rukia se quedó en silencio, de repente.

—Ya están aquí…— dijo él, más para sí que para ella…— Listo

—Cuídate, — le dijo él

—Oye, ¡Espera! — Rukia alzo la voz, pero no se escuchó nada más— Gracias…— expresó Rukia casi en un susurró.

—De nada…— le respondió él, de nuevo estaba frente a ella, impactando su aliento sobre el rostro de ella, que se sonrojó, él tocó la mano de chica. Pero se desvaneció dejando sólo su aroma por la habitación.

Rukia suspiró un par de veces y como en eco se escuchó

—Te dije que no hicieras eso…— Rukia giró en búsqueda del dueño de esa áspera y sensual voz pero sólo es un eco acompañado de una risa, unos minutos después, Miyako estaba fuera a lado de Kaien, Rukia algo sorprendida y confundida

— ¡Buenos días! — dijo Kaien entrando primer, Rukia aspiraba el aroma de su nocturno acompañante.

—Rukia, buen día— Miyako respondía siguiendo a Kaien. Pero la morena tenía sus ojos cerrados y su perfil sólo respiraba

Los Shiba estuvieron con Rukia como de costumbre, con excepción de Kaien volvió al bosque con los hombres de la aldea. Atentos de las noticias sobre la muerte del asesino del joven. Al medio día, la noticia de la muerte de los leñadores encontrados cerca del rio Mecer, otro misterio.

Parecían haber caído al río y ser jalados por la corriente, golpeados por las rocas, sus cuellos habían sido deshechos por los golpes a causa de las rocas de esa corriente. El día fue común para Miyako. La pensativa Rukia, no sabía que decir, qué era correcto, decir que esos fueron asesinados por tratar de abusar de ella o ¿no?, aun así le creerían, un hombre que huele como el jefe de la aldea, la salvó y no parece ser alguien común y corriente. La terrible muerte de los leñadores, había dejado con sospechas a varios hombres de la aldea.

La tarde llegó, Rukia, la pelinegra pensaba si volvería a ver al su rescatador. Cómo todos los días raros, una vez más tenía problemas con sus parientes por no dejarla en casa, terminaba molesta.

En un momento del día, Miyako le había preguntado a Rukia sobre la pijama y esta le contestó que se había deshecho de ese harapo viejo, así que, ahora dormiría con vestidos.

Rukia pensaba la similitud del aroma del jefe de la aldea y su visitante, pero la diferencia de la voz con demasiada seguridad Rukia negaría que fuera la misma persona, esta persona era burlesca y mandada, al contrario del jefe que era sencillo y respetuoso.

Una vez que la noche se acercaba y, los Shiba regresaban a casa, Rukia se disponía como todas las tardes sola a sentarse frente al sillón de la cocina.

—Pensé que nunca se irían…— El aroma lo delató, su sexy voz y una especie de tacones sobre la madera rugiendo, sorprendieron a la joven

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Rukia algo exaltada le preguntó,

—Bueno, no tengo idea, pero ya que estas de mal humor, pensé en divertirme un rato contigo—

— ¿Qué? ¡Eres tan inconsciente! No ves… Por tu culpa dos hombres murieron— reclamó, por causa del estrés la pelinegra— Eso de divertirte conmigo… es inmaduro

— ¿Y eso qué? — respondió ahora se escuchaba desde la ventana, la manera de hablar del individuo era desinteresada— sólo eran un par de hombres

—Mataste a dos hombres, es decir… tú los asesinaste— caminaba hacia la cama la peli negra

— ¿Y eso qué? Hay muchos como ustedes—

—¡Como nosotros¡ ¡Oye si no somos desechables! Te van a mandar a la orca, usarán esos castigo contra ti, ¡No tienes miedo!— le grita exasperada

Escucha con atención Rukia, he matado cientos de ellos, no te preocupes, esta fue una buena causa— los oídos de Rukia no podían creerlo, sus latidos se incrementaron, su agitada respiración se volvió sonora,

—"He matado cientos de ellos"… "Esta fue una buena causa"… — pensaba la chica, las palabras de él resonaba en sus oídos

— ¿Tienes miedo? — se rio de Rukia, que caminó hacia la cocina alejándose de la cama

—Sí…— respondió involuntariamente— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Se escuchó la risa del hombre por toda la casa de la pequeña Kuchiki. Ya no parecía estar en la ventana como hacia segundos

— ¡Bu! — le dijo al oído, provocando a una Rukia estresada e irritada chocará con una mesa cercana, se alejó. El sujetó se rio de nuevo, burlándose de la morena.

— ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? ¿Quieres matarme? — preguntó alterada,

—Hmm… fíjate que no lo eh pensado— dijo el hombre, Rukia se alejaba de él, pero escuchaba las pisadas detrás, Rukia iba a chocar contra la mesa de la cocina, al alejarse de él, este se divertía parecía la ratón que huye de la venenosa serpiente.

—No… no lo entiendo, ¿para qué me salvaste si puedes matarme?— él la había arrinconado hasta una silla—

—La verdad… Mmm, es que pensé que sería divertido, no sé, conocerte. — Parecía divertido, confundiéndola— Tu vida es muy aburrida, en serio que sí.

— ¿Aburrida? —

—Por lo mismo… — escuchó a la voz alejarse— Te saque de aquí—

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Qué tu qué? —Rukia sintió las frías manos del varón sobre los hombros empujándola a la silla detrás de ella

—Es cierto, olvide decírtelo… ayer…— le dijo él

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Respondió asustada y confusa— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? — estaba asustada

—Pareces un ratón asustado, enana—

—Eso no te importa, —se aferraba a la silla. El varón puso una manzana frente a los labios de Rukia.

— ¿Quieres una manzana? —

— ¡No, no quiero! ¡No quiero nada! — dio un manotazo al el ofrecimiento, escuchando como la manzana rodaba por el suelo— ¡Déjame!— él volvió a poner las manos sobre los hombros de Rukia, sujetándola

—Bueno eso… eso no es importante— la detenía en la silla— Soy un viajero, con ciertas habilidades especiales…

—Tranquila, puedo oír tus agitados latidos— cosa que era cierta pero lo dijo con burla— No te mataré—Rukia se sintió confusamente mejor, un peso menos pero temblaba

—Anoche… ¿Tú permitiste que todo me pasara? —habló Rukia pausadamente

—Así es Rukia, lo permití—

— ¡¿Crees que soy un juguete? — le recriminó la pelinegra, intentando levantarse, el hombre se rio la soltó permitiendo que se levantara pero luego la dejó caer sentada de nuevo

—No seas, gruñona— le dijo el pelo brillante, cambiaba su voz a una amigable, — no dejé que nada te sucediera — Rukia intentó levantarse, pero él le impidió moverse.

— ¿Quieres salir a caminar? — le preguntó ahora con broma en sus palabras—

—Contigo… nunca más, aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra— le dijo ella, él hizo una mueca y exhaló, inmediatamente el aroma del varón inundó la casa—

—Bueno, sí así lo quieres, —se escuchó desde la ventana, las manos de él había cortado el contacto y Rukia nunca se dio cuenta de cuando él hubo llegado a la ventana de nuevo. Al dejar de sentir las manos frías del hombre en sus hombros, el tacto desvanecido le aterró, se levantó caminando hacia la ventana. La ventana se cerró y ella dejó de sentir el viento helado de afuera, eso le ocasionaba un terror, que la hacia temblar

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ábrete!— intentaba abrirla de nuevo, pero estaba muy trabada— Por favor, ábrete, vamos…— Rukia hablaba con la ventana, pronto la quietud de su casa empezó a provocarle un ataque claustrofóbico, cayó sobre su rodilla no lastimada, respirando con pesadez. Las corrientes de aires se estrellaban contra su ventana pero ella no podía sentirlas más. El viento y los sonidos de la noche, eso no había nada, se había desvanecido con él.

Escuchaba la respiración agitada, los latidos del corazón de la muchacha estremeciéndose en el pecho, se divertía. Ella le parecía curiosa, una humana común y corriente, le hacía olvidar el motivo de estar lejos de casa. Podía observarla sufrir cada minuto era terrible, las rosadas mejillas empezaban a tomar un color morado nada agradable, la respiración por más que intentará tranquilizarse, ella no lo lograba. Esto le causaba mucha gracia, definitivamente los labios de ella no eran para nada agradables en ese purpura, así que actuaría ¿o no?

Sintió las heladas manos, rodeándole la cintura, luego la suavidad de su cama. Volvió a sentir la brisa invadiendo la casa al mismo tiempo que ese olor exquisito.

— Ah… Ah…— Rukia, respirando para tranquilizarse. Él se rio y le dio una palmadita en la frente, las manos heladas de él se impactaron con el calor de la noche

—Que tonta eres… Rukia— se rio y se acostó al otro lado de la cama. Ella seguía intentando volver a su tranquila forma

—Hmm… — ella no conocía su nombre… no podía sonar como él — Yo… odio estar encerrada de noche— dijo Rukia. El viento le daba de lleno en la cara a la pelinegra, era algo fresca como las manos del hombre a su lado. Se podía escuchar al viento deslizarse por la ventana abierta.

—Ichigo— dijo él— mi nombre es Ichigo, sólo Ichigo— Ella respiraba, tratando de regularizarse

—Ichigo— Rukia pronunció el nombre de ese hombre, en los labios de ella sonó como nunca lo había escuchado. El silencio reinó entre ambos.

—Tú… te mentiría si dijera que no te temo…

—Sí, tampoco te creería—

—Pero gracias… de nuevo— seguía respirando—

—Hmm… — él, la observaba

—Tú eres un viajero, ¿no? — Rukia, rompió el silencio tras a verse recuperado, de su ataque de pánico.

—Sí…— le respondió a secas, ahora estaba cerca del cuello de la chica,

—Ya dejaste de temblar— le dijo alejándose y acercándose de nuevo. Él tenía esa capacidad para dejar de respirar, al cabo no la necesitaba, sus movimientos lo hacía un arma mortal, tan rastrero como la serpiente pero tan hermoso que no tenía comparación alguna.

Rukia se levantó de la cama, caminó en silencio hasta la ventana, abriéndola más de lo normal. Las manos de su acompañante se movieron a su lado sin que ella se percatara de que estaba detrás, la olfateaba como si tratase de comida.

—Cuéntame una historia— Escuchó de ella

— ¿Eh? — Rukia se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz desde unos centímetros tras ella, se giró quedando frente a él

—Sí… — se puso nerviosa— Sí, que… que me cuentes una historia— dijo con dificultad, — y deja de moverte sin hacer ruido, me confundes— Escuchó una suave risita alejarse y de pronto de nuevo frente a ella

**Continuará:**

**Me gustaría saber si los capís los consideran muy largos para poner menos, gracias!**

**N/A: La concepción de este fic nace no sólo de un concepto vampirico si no de muchos, cualquier duda, con gusto lo responderé. Lo siento es que pierdo la cabeza y lo que debería escribir en 20 o 25 paginas terminan en 198... XD**

**Gracias... Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Me gustaría tener su permiso para pasar mañana— dijo refiriéndose a Kaien en voz alta, pero Rukia escucho entre letras y sonidos—_No te preocupes, vuelvo en minutos_— le susurró. A Kaien le parecieron siglos, en los que el apuesto joven saludaba a Rukia

—Gracias…— dijo Rukia, que había cogido el chaleco de Ichigo— por la rosa…

—Un placer— reverencio de nuevo, se colocó un sombrero y caminó, saliendo de la propiedad rumbo al bosque.

—Rukia ¿Quién es esa persona? —Preguntó nada contento Kaien, cerrando la puerta con fuerza

—Es una buena persona, me ayudo a volver a casa, cuando decidí caminar… por ahí— Rukia escuchaba una risita

—Es hermoso— dijo Miyako

—Miyako, no digas esas cosas. Una señora decente no se anda fijando en jovencitos—

—Kaien fuiste tú quien consideró la idea que yo forme una familia, entonces él es mi único amigo, igual cuando seamos grandes nos casemos y tengamos no sé… 7 hijos ¿tal vez?

—Rukia…— Dijo la mujer

—Miyako, nos quedaremos aquí, dormiremos con Rukia—

— ¿Qué? — Rukia se enfadó— No hagas eso…

—Kaien querido, ¡escúchala!

—Sí, el hecho de que el señor Ichigo viniera a visitarme es una novedad, no por eso se quedarán o sí

—Lo haremos— dijo Kaien

—No, Kaien, no interfieras, es solo tu amigo ¿cierto querida?— se dirigió a Rukia, Miyako

— Claro que sí…—Dijo Rukia con seguridad

—Además, cariño. El joven se presentó y lo conocemos. Nadie es tan tonto como para presentarse ante la familia— Rukia había tomado asiento sería un largo tiempo

—Rukia ¿estas mintiendo? — Preguntó el peli negro

— ¿Qué? No, para nada Kaien— Todo fue muy rápido y confuso, Kaien estaba molesto, jaló a Miyako

—Está bien— suspiró Kaien

—"Que pensará Ichigo al escuchar suspirar a Kaien" — se rio

—Miyako, vámonos a casa, esta niña me saca de quicio— Rukia escuchó un ruido sordo

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede? — Rukia pregunto

— ¡Querido espera! — Escuchó Rukia desde afuera— No puedes hacer eso

La pelinegra se levantó y trato de abrir la ventana y la puerta.

—Kaien, Miyako, ¡abran, abran! — Rukia empezó a sentir de nuevo el poco aire que corría,

—No… no puedes hacer esto…— Rukia golpeaba con desesperación la ventana, su respiración se hacía más compleja, sentía que la casa la estrujaba. Cayó hincada, era un ataque de pánico por sentirse encerrada. Rukia pensó en él

—I… Ichigo— dijo

—Cerró desde afuera— Rukia escuchó la voz de Ichigo molesta desde afuera de la puerta, él sonrió al verla en el suelo. Tan frágil como siempre.

—Ichigo, abre, por favor— se jalaba el vestido y sacudía su mano para respirar. Otro ruido se escuchó, el aroma de Ichigo se dejó oler. Estaba junto a la pelinegra, que estaba en el suelo sentada.

—Demonios, ¿Por qué cierra desde afuera? —Dijo Ichigo para sí mismo, intentando levantar a Rukia

—Celos…— se contestó de nuevo hablándose, la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo

—Ichigo-san ¿Cómo estas hoy? — dijo con su melodiosa voz que Ichigo, odio

— ¡Oe! No hagas eso— le jaló una oreja hasta la cama con él—

— ¡Hey, detente! —Dijo Rukia

—Tú también—Respondió Ichigo. Rukia entendió.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy? — Preguntó ella— ¿Fue divertido?

—Vi a un par de viejos lujuriosos, tome un vino delicioso, corrí un poco y me topé con una enana gruñona— Rukia le dio un manotazo pero él lo esquivó— ¿y el tuyo?

—Como siempre, algo aburrido, enclaustrada, medité, y me topé con un descerebrado castrante… — se puso seria— pensé que andabas cerca—

— ¿Por qué? — se intrigó el hombre

—Sentí tu aroma, un poco menos dulce de lo normal, bueno lo olfatee—

— Muy bien sabueso— le tocó la nariz— Mmm… ¿Un aroma, qué aroma? —

—Ese que despides— absorbió el aroma— es como rosas con azúcar y miel, un baño de flores y jarabe de dulce, no sé, en ocasiones siento que es como frutas silvestres con miel

—Oh… no sé de qué me hablas— le ignoró, él tomo una mano de la pelinegra, la entrelazo con la suya

—Tienes una buena historia—le dijo ella—…para hoy

—Oye— suspiró—hay algo que quiero decirte— le dijo él

—Así… ¿cómo que quieres decirme? — Sonrió ella— insultarme con cosas como ¡enana, plana! — Rukia tenía un mejor humor ahora que estaba junto a él

—Pronto me iré— dijo él, —

—Pero volverás ¿cierto? Como hoy…— dijo esperanzada

—No, no lo creo—Escuchó de los labios de él.

Rukia deshizo el tacto, algo asombrada, pero un nervio la envolvió, un sentimiento de inseguridad.

—Oh, bueno…—él volvió agarrar la mano de ella pero se soltó

Se quedaron en silencio. Él no intento tocarla de nuevo. A pesar de ser unos días con él y de ese terrible inicio, algo se clavó en el pecho de Rukia, algo que le dolía y le quemaba el interior.

—Bueno…— ella habló primero— supongo que debes volver… eso está bien— "pero ¿por qué duele de esta manera?" — intentó sonreír

—Supongo que ellos querrán verte— Rukia buscó la mano de Ichigo, el tacto frío era indescriptible— Tu familia…

—Lo siento, me eh divertido contigo— hablaba— pensar en volver a la rutina eso me pone extrañamente irritada, soy egoísta, creo qué—

—Deja de hablar, Rukia— dijo él, ella se quedó en silencio, la observó

—Ha sido bueno conocerte— dijo ella

— ¡Que te callaras!— le dijo él. Ella guardó silencio, dando un brinquito.

— Rukia…— ella no contestó

—Rukia…— ella sin dar respuesta — ¡Rukia! — alzó la sonora voz

— ¿Qué? — Dijo ella— No me grites…

— ¿Por qué no contestas? —

— ¡Dijiste que me callara, tonto!— Ichigo se echó a reír y acaricio el cabello, ella sonrió al escucharlo

— ¿En verdad quieres 7 hijos? —

— ¿Eh? —

— ¿Quieres casarte y esas cosas? — preguntó esperanzado a escucharla

—Mmm… no, sólo lo dije para que no molestara y mira lo que pasó—

— Entiendo…— puso su mano sobre el rostro de ella—

— ¿Cuándo te irás?

—En unos días— dijo con seriedad

—Bien…— algo se movía dentro de Rukia— ¿Me cuentas una historia?

—No, mejor hablemos— dijo él

—No tengo mucho de qué hablar—

—Qué te parece de mí— terminó Ichigo

— ¿De ti? — preguntó asombrada

— ¿Qué piensas de mí? — dijo con algo de curiosidad

—Claro que puedo contestar— dijo ella haciendo un gesto de diversión— eres irritante, desconsiderado, burles, petulante, eres un descerebrado por supuesto, eres un obstinado, necio

—Está bien… entendí— dijo molesto

—Espera no termino todavía— reclamó ella

—No, no sigas, ya entendí— continuo y jaló el mechón de Rukia.

—Además de necio, eres algo amable, me cuentas cuentos, has viajado mucho, Miyako dice que eres hermoso, has dado un giro a mi rutina, me has salvado muchas veces y no sé qué voy hacer cuando te marches— término con sinceridad

— ¡Vaya ¿esa es una confesión? — le dijo con burla

— ¡Ah…! olvide ese magnífico y característico sentido del humor— le dijo con la melodiosa vocecita—

—Mmm… de acuerdo entiendo el punto—

—Ichigo… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te vas?

—Bueno… la verdad. Estoy huyendo… — le dijo

— ¿Es por mi culpa verdad? — le dijo ella

—En parte…— él la miraba— sí… pero irme es lo mejor para ti—

—Eso no me parece correcto— Se levantó— tú ¿Qué puedes saber sobre lo mejor para mí?

—No quiero discutir eso, no contigo— Rukia respiró con lentitud e Ichigo sonrió para sí mismo

— ¿En cuántos días te vas?— Ichigo no le respondió, en vez de eso abrió la puerta y ella se levantó rumbo a la puerta abierta, ya no lo escuchaba, su olor se había vuelto tenue… casi ni lo olía. Salió con precaución, quedándose parada frente a la puerta, los olores y sonidos de afuera la confundían, aunque no hubiera nada semejante a Ichigo, él no estaba ahí.

—Rukia…— escuchó de pronto — Ven…— empezó a caminar por donde escuchaba la voz.

Él la atrapó por detrás, pasando una mano por la cintura y la otra por debajo de su brazo.

— ¿Por qué vienes? — Le dijo él — te expones a una muerte segura, en la oscuridad y la peligrosidad de la vida fuera de tu prisión

—Vienes como uno cordero a la boca del lobo— imaginarse como lobo le dio ñañaras, él respiro el aroma de la chica—

—Bueno… no sé qué decirte. Quizás estoy esperando se devorada por lobos— Ichigo la soltó, la sola idea cruzando por la cabeza de Ichigo lo hizo gruñir

— el ¡Aléjate!... ¿Funciona? — le dijo con burla Ichigo…

—Parece que no— respondió ella, de pronto él cogió de nuevo y la soltó, esta cayó hacia enfrente, pero antes de caer por completo él la sujetó, había estado sosteniendo su peso, así que la había tomado por sorpresa

—Yo… soy… es peligroso… ser yo— dijo él, la deposito con cuidado en el suelo de rodillas

—No lo creo… has sido bueno conmigo—

—Olvida eso, ¡sólo me divertía! — dijo algo furioso pero parecía que era con el mismo

—Tranquilo… si algo sucede no es tu culpa—Dijo Rukia— la verdad estoy cansada de estar enclaustrada, de ser tachada de algo que no soy, estoy cansada de eso

—Rukia…—

—En verdad, no dejaría nada importante— Ichigo tuvo la necesitad impetuosa necesidad de estrecharla entre los brazos, pero se detuvo a micro centímetros.

—"Nada importante" — resonó a los adentros del peli naranjo

— ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos? — le dijo extremadamente cercano a ella

—Es una larga historia…

— ¿En serio?— dijo él con algo de sarcasmo— "No conoces de largas historias" — Ichigo la miro y acaricio su frente— "Qué lástima tener todo el tiempo del mundo y no poder quedarme" — estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la peli negra

— ¿Sabes? Cuando yo tenía cuatro años, vivía aquí… 22 años en el mismo lugar. Vivía con mis padres, no recuerdo mucho de ellos, ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de Kaien, sólo tenía cuatro años.

—Hmm… Rukia…— le dijo jalándola del vestido hacia la hierba bajo sus pies hasta dejarla tendida con delicadeza en el suelo. Se habían sentado uno al lado del otro

—Mi padre me había dado algo… algo que no recuerdo, mi madre hacía la cena… ambos eran muy hermosos, los recuerdo vagamente. Las luces se apagaron, las velas fueron encendidas por mi padre, pero un hombre… alguien había entrado. De pronto ese hermoso hombre estaba en nuestra mesa, mi padre me llamo y a mamá pero fue lanzado, mi madre lloraba y mi padre le decía que huyera conmigo.

— ¿Cómo era el hombre? —

—Me acuerdo que era hermoso… la verdad tenia cabello castaño… no lo recuerdo bien. Lo siento.

—Tonta…— Se acercó a Rukia

—Lo último que recuerdo era a mi madre en el suelo y mi padre había desaparecido, mi madre estaba muerta, un camino se tintó en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera arrastrado algo.

—Que mal…— le toco la mano— ¿Cuándo perdiste la vista?

—Unos días después de ese suceso mi vista se había ido.

—Entiendo— Ichigo acaricio el cabello de Rukia

—Deja de acariciarme el cabello, me dormiré y no quiero— Ichigo se acercó a Rukia, la atrajo como si de un bebé se trataba, la meció entre sus brazos. Rukia sentía el tacto frío, se sentía bien

—Duerme… tranquila—

—No, no quiero. Mejor caminemos— ella se levantó pero él la jaló de nuevo y ella cayó sobre Ichigo, que se carcajeaba.

—En verdad, eres como un algodón, sin fuerza ni peso— dijo él

—Ichigo… no molestes—

— ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste? — le preguntó ella

— Disculpa… —le dijo él—Eso de enamorarse… mmm no es algo para mí

—Entiendo… yo me enamoré de mi tío Kaien—Dijo Rukia—

— ¡¿Qué? — Ichigo la alejó con delicadeza— de tu tío

—Sí— ella se rio, sentándose al sentirlo levantarse—

—Eso no es gracioso— caminaba, se escuchaba

—No lo sé, eso pasó hace mmm… 7 años, cuando empecé a tener cambios y a esas cosas, poco después se casó.

Ichigo sentía una acelerada adrenalina recorrerle. Ella se había enamorado de alguien. Tardó en hablar un largo minuto.

— ¿Sigues enamorada? —Aunque dudó en preguntar, lo haría. Ichigo se dio cuenta que sus venitas se habían exaltado, por un segundo se había irritado

—Para nada— se rio —Ahora ya no puedo sentir esas cosas, estoy demasiado agotada por esta vida tan complicada.

Ichigo no habló.

—Ichigo…— él no le contestó— ¿Ichigo? — no escuchaba nada de nada— Ichigo ¿estas aquí? — él la observaba pero sólo eso. Rukia se levantó con cuidado.

—Maldito Ichigo, me dejó— se rio para ella— lo bueno es que conté los pasos, son dos para allá, 1… 2… 3… 4… para acá

El silencioso Ichigo, la seguía.

—Mañana iremos al mercado— le susurró

—¡AH! ¡Ichigo tonto, me asustaste! — gritó perdiendo la cuenta

—Ese era el objetivo— dijo— "por enamorarte de tu tío" — Asustarte…—

—Ichigo… tonto ¿oye pensé que me habías dejado?

—Bueno no es mala idea… pero pronto me iré así que disfrutaremos eso.

Rukia estaba paraba bajo uno de los árboles de roble, Ichigo la tomó de la mano y se acercó

—Te gustaría bailar conmigo, damisela— dijo el hombre— ¿Aunque estés en peligro?

—Será un placer— dijo ella y se inclinó hacia el lado que no era.

—Tonta acá estoy— le tomó la mano y puso la otra en la cintura de Rukia

—Claro, bailar— él se acercó mucho más a ella, sintiendo sus cuerpos juntos, Rukia palpaba el tórax de Ichigo

—Bueno, ya deja de manosearme— le dijo al oído

—Yo… no, no te mano…seaba— le dijo nerviosa— no… no tenemos música

—Con el viento es suficiente. Sigue bailando— le dijo él, — Hay una hermosa luna…

—Sí, la luna siempre ha sido hermosa—

—Lo es… pero hay algo más hermoso que la luna…— le dijo mirándola, puso su nariz en la frente de mujer

— ¿Sabes? Cuando perdí la vista sólo recuerdo una cosa

—Así… ¿qué cosa? —

—Recuerdo la hermosa luna roja—

—¿La luna roja?

—Sí, el recuerdo brillante en el firmamento, parecía una luna tintada de sangre.

Ichigo bailó con esa Rukia toda la noche hasta que ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos

**҉****. ****҉****. ****҉****.**

—Efectivamente Masaki-sama, lo encontré—

—Le has comentado algo alguna de las otras dos ¿o no? —

—La verdad, es que desde un principio me eh dedicado a buscarlo sola y no creo que ellas merezcan saberlo.

—Pero Orihime, las otras dos son sus amantes también—

—Sí, pero ellas se han revolcado con los del clan y soy la única que lo espera, lo eh buscado los últimos 13 años, ahora resulta que está en un pueblito jugando en el bosque

—Orihime, recuerda que hablas de mi primogénito— le recordó con una mirada no contempladora que hizo arrodillarse a la otra mujer.

—Lo lamento tanto Masaki-sama, es que no entiendo cómo es que un capricho le puede durar tanto.

—Orihime eres una niña—

—Pero si eh cumplido mis 101 años—

—Para los 305 de Ichigo, un par de siglos es muchísimo tiempo—

—Masaki-sama ¿cómo puedo hacer que regrese? —

—Fácil, sólo destruye la diversión que pueda tener por aquellas regiones del este y ya.

—¿Cree que sea culpa de otra mujer? —

—Orihime, no lo sé…

—Me quiero morir de sólo pensarlo. Otra más—

—Sea lo que sea no me importa y si quieres a mi hijo de vuelta pues haz algo— dijo la imperturbable mujer

—Masaki-sama vigilaré un poco más y procederé—

**҉****. ****҉****. ****҉****.**

Bajo las sabanas de su cama se encontraba plácidamente dormida la peli negra.

— ¿I…Ichigo? — bostezó

— ¿Ichigo? No, no es él. Soy Kaien.

—Soñé con él…— Dijo Rukia metiéndose en las sabanas de nuevo

— ¿Cómo es que tu siendo una ciega sueña con un desconocido?

—No quiero discutir— dijo Rukia— ¡Ah! — gritó

— ¿Qué sucede? —Miyako se acercó

—Ichigo me prometió que saldríamos a caminar hoy…—

— ¿Cuándo hizo eso? —

—"Estúpida Rukia, ellos no saben de tus encuentros nocturnos" — Rukia escuchó una risita— giro la cabeza fija al techo y Miyako se preocupo

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre querida?—

—No, lo que pasa es que lo conocí hace algún tiempo, había salido aquí al huerto y él se acercó por agua. Al principio creyó que era una bruja, pero le explique y me conto un par de historia, nos hicimos amigos. Es un viajero, de una aldea vecina

Mintió.

—Rukia, no me gusta ese sujeto— dijo Kaien—

—Hmm… no me digas— dijo con sarcasmo

—Lo sé, sé que dije todo lo demás— le dijo— Pero es tenebroso, esas ojeras, su aspecto pálido, parece que esta dolorido y cansado.

—Es jardinero, querido—

— ¿Un jardinero viajero? — Dijo incrédulo Kaien— eso ni yo me lo creí

—Kaien, Miyako, no se preocupen. Todo está bien, además él sólo me visita de pasada, en agradecimiento

—Rukia eres muy buena y tonta, ese no es un jardinero, quien sabe, ni siquiera parece uno de nosotros

—Kaien, cariño, tranquilo— estaba exaltado y a las mujeres no les gustaba esa actitud. Rukia se levantó hacia el baño

—Pero es un buen chico—

—Eso no lo sabes Miyako, no te metas Rukia es mi responsabilidad— Rukia escuchaba la conversación agria de la cocina

— ¡No es una responsabilidad, es tu carga!— dijo sin pensar Miyako. Ganándose una impulsiva cachetada. Los ojos de Kaien al ver lo que había hecho. Siguieron a Miyako salir de la casa de Rukia, este salió detrás de ella.

Rukia se quedó con una sensación que nunca pensó de Miyako, esas palabras, ella una carga. Lo pensaba de Kaien, pero Miyako, ella siempre había sido muy buena, pero la creía una carga y no era para menos.

Rukia dolida en su orgullo caminó hacia la puerta y a tiendas, cruzó la barra de madera. Para que nadie entrara y nadie saliera. Abrió la ventana del baño y la que estaba en su habitación. Caminó hacia el jarrón de agua y bebió un poco, pensando, sin pensar…

—"¿Cuántos sentimientos negativos, respecto a mi tendrá?"

—"Entiendo su suplicio, venir acá todo los días. Dejar su vida de lado por mi causa"

Mientras Rukia se bebía su vaso con agua, algunos sucesos se desatarían.

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

—Es este lugar—

—Su peculiar aroma, — olfateaba el árbol donde una noche atrás había bailado con Rukia

—Mi amado señor, por fin…— se emocionaba y acariciaba su cuerpo al oler tan exquisito aroma. Pero algo le disgusto.

—Pero ¿qué es este otro aroma? — La mujer se impactó al ubicarlo— no me equivoque es otra humana, no te lo permitiré Ichigo, olfateo un poco más y se dio cuenta que ese aroma a lilas blancas no estaba muy lejos del lugar actual. Anduvo entre los arboles hasta divisar una aldea. Estuvo observando el lugar, pero no parecía haber nada importante, eso hizo que la hermosa mujer que buscaba al naranjita pensará.

El ávido sol yacía sobre el techo celestial y la verdad, exponerse a él no le agradaba, sentirse débil en ese momento, la haría vulnerable.

—Pero ¿qué puede mantenerte tanto tiempo en este lugar? —

— ¡¿Qué puede tenerte aquí? —

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

En el pueblo, específicamente en el área del mercado, la mujer de largos y rubios cabellos, grandes curvas y ojos color turquesa. Vestida como cualquier aldeana. Se percató de algo.

—Lo sabía— un par de perlas negras en su pecho habían comenzado a vibrar.

—Rangiku-san me da un kilo de peras— una señora de edad avanzada la interrumpió

—Claro Masato-san, hoy sus ojos están llorosos, ¿le pasa algo?—

—"Vieja entrometida y metiche" — No, es que pique una cebolla y están llorosos —

—"Tenemos a una vampira enamorada" — sonreía la bruja— "entonces él amante está cerca" — las perlas empezaron a golpearse entre sí cada vez más fuerte llamando la atención de la anciana

—Rangiku-san mira sus perl— la miró con extrañeza eso sólo podía ser de una bruja

—"Demonios, esta vieja está viendo a mis niñas"

—Masato-san me han llegado nuevas verduras ¿gusta pasar a mi tienda?—

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

— ¡Maldita perra! Me lo temía Nelliel-sama— Una chica de cabellos morados y ojos color amarillos, delgada y de poca estatura, pálida piel, muy bella destrozaba todo en su pieza.

—Escucha Senna-sama, nosotras podemos deshacernos de la peli rubia tetona cuando queramos, ahora debemos esperar por la llegada de nuestro señor— Otra chica de cabellos ondulados y verdes, de piel pálida pero sin llegar a ser tan clara, ojos verdes, con un vestido súper escotado estaba recostada en la enorme cama, al centro de la habitación observando a la otra.

—Lo sé… pero me da tanta rabia, ella podrá pasar la primera noche con él

—Sí, pero todavía falta que él quiera. Acaso no te has dado cuenta—

— ¿De qué? — respondió deteniéndose de estropear el espejo— ¿De qué Nell-sama?

—Él no nos ama, como nosotras— dijo Nell

—Eso no es necesario, mientras lo amemos— dijo la peli morada— él es mi todo, no viviría sin él

—Bueno… te haré una pregunta, ¿crees que esa pasión que desbordamos es todo para él?—

—Lo es, yo lo sé— respondió la pequeña chica

—Entonces ¿Por qué no despierta con nosotras?

—Bueno… porque… porque nosotras no lo dejamos ni un momento—

—Somos unas impuras Senna, él es un señor y nosotras somos solo sus amantes— la chica de pechos grandes se inclinó hacia una de las almohadas—Trece años sin él, me han hecho pensar mucho—

—Pero él nos ama— dijo la más peli morada

—Pero dime acaso no disfrutas más cuando lo haces con—

— ¡Basta! — Dijo Senna— eso es diferente, eso…

—No, no lo es… es sólo lujuria— la mujer de escote protuberante salió de la habitación, oscura. En el pasillo la señora de la casa la miraba con desdén.

—Masaki-sama— reverencio—

—Nelliel ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —

—Por mi señor, claro—

—Es agradecimiento…—

—Lo es mi señora, si me disculpa—

—Ichigo no se molestará si te vas con Stark del Oeste.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero decirlo yo misma—

—Senna y Orihime terminan mal, sin ti—

—Eso no es mi problema, ellas lo entenderán también, ser muertos vivientes, destinados a una vida en la oscuridad al final si no estás con quien te ama y amas, eso no valdrá la pena

—Nelliel… Gracias por la sinceridad—

—Mi señora— la mujer pasó por su lado— al final, mi señor Ichigo, jamás podrá amarme como yo deseo

—Inteligente…— dijo la señora del dominio del Este

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

La madrugada era fría quizás demasiado para una mañana de verano. Hacia dos días que Rukia había escuchado de boca de su tía que no era más que una carga. Ichigo no había vuelto a casa con Rukia, ella estaba sumida en una melancólica racha de tristeza. No volvió cuando dijo que la llevaría al pueblo. En esos días Kaien había ido a verla pero ella se negó abrirle la puerta.

A lo lejos el cielo infinito se tintaba purpureo grisáceo, el olor a tierra mojada se extendía por toda la casa, Rukia, había abierto sus ventanas. Había salido al huerto trasero a cortar algunas frutas. Sabía que Ichigo no había vuelto, pero a su alrededor había una especie de olor dulce, aunque el olor era muy tenue.

—Ichigo… ¿dónde te metiste? — Rukia suspiró, pero en esta ocasión nadie le dijo que se detuviera, él en verdad no está ahí. Rukia había cortado con cuidado, unas calabazas, recogido unas manzanas.

Le estaba sirviendo esa soledad, la obligaban a valerse por si misma. De pronto Rukia, recordó la canción de cuna que Ichigo le silbaba y empezó a tararearla.

— Sí…— escuchó Rukia tal y como Ichigo le decía, pero pensó que era su imaginación

—Hola ¿hay alguien ahí? — Preguntó Rukia, pero no hubo respuesta

— Debe ser mi imaginación— se dijo para sí misma, entonces sintió la piel erizársele cuando sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello, con torpeza dejo caer lo que llevaba para agarrar su bastón, sintió escalofríos recorrerla

— ¿Quién… quien está ahí? — dijo envalentonada pero con voz temblorosa, escuchó como algo caía sobre la hierba

— ¿Ka… Kaien? — Rukia temblaba, levantó el bastón y camino para ponerse de espalda a la pared y protegerse con el bastón, escuchaba ruiditos por todos lados

— ¡¿Quién está ahí? — gritó casi al punto de colapso nervioso, entonces la escuchó, su risa. Era un estruendo pero uno maravilloso

—Rukia… que tonta eres…— se reía, Rukia cayó sobre sus rodillas,

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Eres tú? — Él chico estaba tirado en la hierba y seguía riéndose por poner así a Rukia— ¡Eres un estúpido!

—Lo siento… no podía desperdiciar la ocasión

—¡Púdrete maldito! —Rukia se levantó indignada y apoyándose en la pared, caminó hacia la casa pero él la jaló del vestido.

—La verdad no lo siento— le dijo

—Para eso regresaste, para burlarte— La indignación de la pelinegra era inmensa, pero Ichigo se acercó más y la atrapó en un torpe abrazo

— ¿No me extrañaste? — le dijo con una sensual voz, Rukia se puso rígida—

—No…— dijo con una firmeza cuestionable

—Ni un poco— la volteo hacia él pero ella giro la cara,

—Nada…

—Entonces contéstame eso de _Ichigo… ¿dónde te metiste?_ — se rio de nuevo— ¿Qué era eso? —los colores rojizos tintaron la cara de Rukia que forcejeaba para salir de entre los brazos de Ichigo

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! — le decía y de la nada Ichigo besó la mejilla de Rukia. El tacto de Ichigo, erizo de otra forma la piel de Rukia, haciendo que algo irreconocible no le permitiera perderse en ese toque, pero el beso inocente se convirtió en una lamida.

— ¡No soy un perro! — le dijo ella, sacándolo de su inmediata perdida de lucidez, la soltó y se dio cuenta que estar cerca de ella, era más peligroso que nunca, aunque estar lejos de ella era más insoportable que siempre

—Pues no… pero pensé que eras una calabaza—

— ¿Qué? — Rukia estaba molesta,

—Olvídalo, ven— la agarró de la mano— vamos por tus vegetales—

—Ichigo, ¿Por qué no pude sentirte cómo antes? — Le dijo Rukia— tu olor, tu presencia—

— Bueno… porque pasaste mucho tiempo pensando en mí— le dijo—

—Eso… eso— Rukia volvió a sonrojarse, eso era divertido también. — ¡no es cierto! — se soltó de la mano de Ichigo y este se rio

—Rukia, pareces una niña pequeña—

—Retráctate— le dijo ella— descerebrado, ¿Por qué me torturas? —

—Porque me divierte— le dijo sin pena— es muy divertido molestarte

La verdad era que Rukia estaba molesta, él se había dado cuenta. Lo que Rukia no sabía era que había ido con otro de los cuatro grandes por algo que le permitiría más tiempo al lado de la pelinegra. Una capa protectora. Lo que Ichigo no sabía era que funcionaba con casi todos los de su especie, con excepción de aquellos que estaban con emociones cambiantes como el amor, la compresión, etc.

—Esta tarde iremos al pueblo, te traje algo—

— ¿A mí? —

—Pero no va hacer gratis— le dijo tocándole el hombro de una forma pervertida y susurrándole al oído— Mmm… lo oíste bien— Rukia lo empujó pero no lo movió ni un centímetro

—Bueno… bueno ya encontraré la forma de que me pagues— dijo él cambiando el tema—

—Tonto—

—Lo que te traje fue una capa, para usarla cuando bajemos, diremos que somos una pareja felizmente casada y que buscamos alimentos para nuestros 7 hijos, Rukia troglodita.

—Ichigo… no digas idioteces, ¡jamás tendría hijos contigo y mucho menos me...!— Ichigo se acercó a Rukia y puso un dedo en su boca exhaló de nuevo y el exquisito aroma de siempre regreso con sus frías caricias. Rukia parpadeo, pues sus ojos le dolieron un poco.

—Rukia…— Ichigo se acercó más y su pupila se dilato, en segundos se alejó bastante de ella, dejando sólo su aroma

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Ichigo? — Rukia se giró tratando de concentrarse, pero Ichigo hacia ese esfuerzo ineficaz

—Aquí estoy— le dijo con algo de dificultad— Rukia…— la observaba, ella camino hacia donde escuchaba la voz, él estaba quieto

Quizás lo peor no era la bruja, sino ese deseo encendido por tener a esa humana.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó él

—La verdad no…— dijo él sin pensar—

—Te… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —

—Rukia no seas tonta…— le dijo caminando a pasos rápidos, se puso la capa que inhibía todos sus puntos clave para reconocerlo, el olor sobre todo

—Ichigo ¿Dónde estás? — Escuchó su risa forzada.

Miraba como intentaba ubicarlo, sin sus parientes ahí, era fácil devorarla en todos los sentidos, alguien como él jamás había duda en nada, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

—No importa— dijo en voz alta para él y ella lo encontró

— ¿Qué es lo que no importa? —

—Ven…— dijo él.

Rukia sintió las manos de él sobre las de ella. La envolvió con una capa.

— ¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó Rukia

—"Esta mujer es increíble" — ¿Miedo yo? ¿A qué?

—Pues a mí, a que mientras caminemos me tachen de bruja y quieran tirarnos piedras

—"Mataré al primero que lo intente" — No seas simple— dijo él— tú tienes de bruja lo que yo de humano

— ¿Ah? ¿No eres humano? —

—"Ichigo Idiota" — Bueno y ¿qué quieres comprar?— preguntó cambiando de tema, no quería ponerse muy sincero con ella

—Te queda bien… —dijo

— ¿Me queda bien? —

—La capa— dijo caminaron tomados de la mano. Uno cerca del otro, de repente ella tropezaba. Él se burlaba pero ella le golpeaba.

— ¿Una capa de diamante? —

—Se expone para estar al lado de esa humana—

— ¡No lo puedo creer! — Miraba con rabia y furor a la chica que caminaba al lado de la majestuosa criatura de la noche

Lo había estado buscando desde hacía trece años y al encontrarlo, ¡Oh sorpresa! Convive con una humana. Con esa hace todo, lo que no hace con ella. La envidia, la ira y la locura se apoderaron de ella, no lo podía permitir, no lo haría.

—Sí ella desaparece, él vendrá a mí. Alguien igual que él, alguien que lleva su sangre recorriendo en el interior.

—La niña muere, él regresa conmigo— dijo la mujer desvaneciéndose hacia el bosque

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

—Ichigo

—Mmm… miraba directamente el ocaso, ese maravilloso sol, sintiendo como este, robaba todas esas habilidades innatas, haciéndolo presa fácil, sólo por cumplir con esa humana

— ¿Hueles eso?

— ¿Qué? — Ichigo se giró con torpeza.

La verdad era que con la **capa de diamante** podía exponerse a una bruja sin ser descubierto, pero a la vez esa capa bloqueaba sus habilidades, excelentes sentidos súper desarrollados, agilidad y fuerza. Aunque su belleza seguía intacta. Su cuerpo era víctima de una especie de debilidad por exponerse a la luz día por tanto tiempo, pronto necesitaría sangre y Rukia estaría más expuesta a él que nadie… la humana corría peligro.

—Ese olor es como el— Rukia olía, pero este desapareció— Mmm… nada

Ichigo se quedó intrigado. La capa bloqueaba su olor externo como su sentido del olfato.

—"Esta no es buena idea" —

El sol había abandonado el cielo. Sólo un par de aves cruzando quedaban embrutecidas por el brillo color de las nubes que tintaron de rojo y naranja el manto celeste. Rukia le alertó que estaba en el pueblo e Ichigo sintió a esta aferrarse a su cuerpo.

Él la condujo con mucho cuidado por la plaza, ella sentía seguridad. El hermoso joven descubrió su cabeza, pues se había puesto la capucha. Miro alrededor para mirar cualquier amenaza.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó, cuándo ella se detuvo

—Las verduras y frutas están por allá— señalo el pequeño puesto. Ichigo tuvo que mirar para creerle

—Mmm… bien, vamos—

Una vez que Ichigo se quitó la capucha, su nariz empezó a percibir los olores aunque no con la usual sutileza.

—Bienvenidos— dijo una mujer de rubios cabellos y grandes curvas, que limpiaba sus manos con mucho desprecio. Ante esa mujer había una radiante joven de ojos ciegos que figuraba bondad, pureza, luz y una imponente figura que denotaba fuerza, oscuridad, perversión pero una inmaculada perfección. Ambos realmente hermosos. Era como ver a la luz sosteniéndose de la oscuridad.

—Buenas tar…des— dijo Rukia quedando frente a frente, la peli negra percibió un olor a sangre, pero muy ligero, que era empañado con olores a hierbas

—Queremos fruta y verduras— dijo Ichigo que no percibió nada.

La mujer la miraba, a la chica. Aferrada al brazo del hombre. La mujer que atendía el puesto, no se fijaba en el apuesto hombre, más bien. Le llamaba la atención lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver.

La joven de la capa azul cielo, era envestida por una especie de luz blanca, nada común en las personas normales. Quienes por lo general tenía el aura color azul cielo. Sin embargo, la pequeña joven de capa era aparte rodeada por un lazo rojo, la peli rubia no dejaba de verla. Rukia empezaba a moverse con incomodidad.

— ¿Tiene algún problema? — le dijo Ichigo a la mujer— con mi…

—Soy Matsumoto Rangiku, gracias por comprar en mi tienda—

—Bien pero realmente no nos interesa—

—Deben tener cuidado, la pueden confundir con una bruja—dijo la mujer

—Pero no lo es…— dijo una profunda y ruda voz, proveniente de Ichigo

—Oye— dijo Rukia jalándole un dedo— No seas así, ella sólo está siendo amable

—No necesitamos su amabilidad—

—Mmm...

—Descuida lindura— dijo la mujer, los observaba interactuar.

—Oye apúrate que queremos seguir nuestro camino— Dijo Ichigo a la mujer

—No son de por aquí— sonrió la mujer—

—No, no lo somos— dijo Rukia sonriendo pero precavida. El lazo de color rojo nacía en la punta del dedo meñique de la mano izquierda enrollándose por todo el cuerpo de Rukia, especialmente en el pecho, entonces la mujer volteo a ver a Ichigo, a los ojos. Este miraba a Rukia y le comentaba algo.

—"Malditos y Malditas brujas y brujos ordenados al averno, bienvenida sea mi maldición" "Que suerte" — la bruja sonriente

El lazo se enredaba en toda la pelinegra pero tenía una extensión. Eso lo había visto la bruja, que sentía como su hechizo de cambio de ojos dejaría de funcionar en cualquier momento. Pero a cambio lo había descubierto, la razón de su inmunda estancia en ese pueblo. El vampiro había llegado a ella, sin necesidad alguna. Pero había un pequeño estorbo, la chica.

Parecía que la criatura nocturna se expusiera a ser atrapado, se mostraba atento y con ese humor negro que los caracterizaba. Entrega a Rukia en las manos, un par de bolsas. Rukia siente un escalofrío, Ichigo deja el dinero sobre la mesa sin tocarla. La mujer los observa.

—Gracias por su compra— se da la vuelta y sus ojos vuelven hacer blancos.

Ichigo cogió las bolsas. Caminó hacia Rukia cogiéndola de la mano. Rukia percibió la fuente e Ichigo se la describió. Había una joven que hacia retratos y le pidió a Rukia que la dejara retratar. Ella no quería pero entonces la chica le pidió a Ichigo que molesto le dijo que sí.

—Te contaré una historia—

—De acuerdo— de esa manera ambos estaba sentados al borde de la fuente, él le sonreía, pero ella lucia molesta. La pintora creía que era excepcional la escena.

—Rukia, hace mucho tiempo casi al inicio de la vida humana, en la oscuridad se formaron 4 clases de criaturas sobrenaturales, entre los más fuertes, los vampiros, hombres lobo, brujos y demonios. Cada uno tratando de sobrevivir en este mundo de humanos

—Eso suena genial, Ichigo ¡estoy emocionada! —

—Mmm… no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo? —

—Ok— dijo refunfuñando.

—El caso es que uno de ellos, la clase vampírica que no eran humanos pero se parecían en mucho, con la excepción que no hay vampiros feo— Rukia se rio ante el comentario—Bueno, este se extendió como plaga en la faz de la tierra, asesinando sin piedad a los humanos y transformando a muchos. Pero para detenerlos, los licántropos o mejor conocidos por ti como hombres lobo, acérrimo enemigo del vampiro, empezaron asesinarse.

— ¡Que mal, Ichigo! —

—Te dije que no me interrumpieras o no seguiré—

—Lo siento— decía emocionada—

—"Sí supieras que es mi historia" — pensó— "¿Te seguirías emocionando?" —le sonrió aunque ella no pudiera verle, la trataba más amable que siempre.

—Ichigo continua—lo sacó de sus pensamientos

—Bueno, pero el enemigo de las tres clases sobrenaturales son los hechiceros, brujos, magos o como quieras llamarles. Los vampiros están sumamente organizados a diferencia de los desordenados licántropos, los demonios que esos viajan en plano astral, los brujos están entre los humanos pero pues esa historia ya la conoces

— ¿Y los vampiros? — Preguntó Rukia— Ellos… están entre nosotros ¿verdad?

—La mayoría de las veces… su formación consiste en cuatro grandes señores, en los puntos cardinales. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste.

— ¡Cielos! — Ichigo sonreía al ver la expresión de Rukia

—Cada uno de los señores se hace rey del su región. La mayoría tiene familias, son vampiros puros,

—¿Se reproducen como los humanos? —

—Sí, las características de un vampiro puro es que sólo procreará con su pareja para toda la vida, a lo largo de su eterna vida podrán tener miles de parejas pero al llegar la correcta, jamás podrán separarse

—Que tierno, ¡eso es muy romántico! —

—Rukia ¡No seas cursi! —le dijo Ichigo, riéndose

—Lo siento, pero me parece muy lindo—

—Bueno, sigo o me detengo—

—Sigue por favor— Rukia seguía siendo pintada por la chica, pero en un segundo Ichigo y ella que conversaban, una pelota, llegó a los pies de Ichigo.

—Señor me devuelve mi pelota— un niño se acercó, Ichigo la tomo entre sus manos— que bonita su… ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! — Rukia se asustó se levantó pero al sentirse atacada, Ichigo gruñó, Rukia se tambaleo y cayó al agua de la fuente, la mirada de Ichigo al niño fue de coraje

—Ichigo— dijo Rukia asustada, al escuchar el gruñido, sintió la mano de Ichigo levantarla y tomarla entre sus brazos, cogió las bolsas, ayudó a Rukia, la gente los miraba, pero todos habían enmudecido

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no nos atacan?—

—No sé, el pequeño huyó— pero la verdad era que el niño había quedado aterrado con el gruñir de Ichigo y sus terribles ojos que de hermoso ámbar amarillo se tornó rojo tenebroso.

Todos miraban a la pareja, que camino con tranquilidad, a las afueras.

—Qué raro, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Qué es lo raro? —

—Hace 6 años, me atacaron, la verdad me asusté. Quizás ahora la gente ha cambiado—

—"Sí, claro" — Puede que tengas razón—

—Lamento que me tengas que cargar, bájame, puedo caminar—

—Me hubieras dicho antes, ya que faltan unos metros, además pesas demasiado—

— ¡Bájame ahora! — se molestó, entre el jaleo se resbaló y él la atrapo acercándola a unos pocos centímetros, sus respiraciones se encontraron.

Se escuchó una piedra sonar entre la oscuridad del bosque. Haciendo que Ichigo y Rukia ruborizada se separaran.

—Mejor entremos— dijo el jalándola del brazo, y metiéndola a la casa.

Ichigo cortó algo de fruta, mientras Rukia tomó un baño, el agua estaba muy fría. Ichigo se burlaba desde fuera.

— ¡Oye mañana saldré!—

— ¿Qué de nuevo me dejas? — Dijo sin pensar, Ichigo se rio— Lo sé,

—Tonta…— susurró para sí mismo.

Ichigo estaba en la cama de Rukia, ella salió del baño, con precaución sirvió un poco de agua.

—Te ves muy traslucida, ¿acaso es una invitación?— le dijo para molestarla.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que no!— Rukia soltó el vaso con agua y lo dejó caer, cubriéndose el cuerpo, escuchó la risa burlesca de Ichigo.

—No es verdad… ¡que tonta eres, Rukia! — esta estaba ruborizada. Rukia caminó creyendo en él y se sentó al borde de la cama, respiró profundo. Él la observo.

—Entonces mañana no vendrás… bueno, entonces debo encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo.

—Oye… ¡Oe! ¡Nunca dije que no volvería! — le dijo él

—Bueno, no puedo acostumbrarme a ti— le dijo ella caminando hacia la ventana. De pronto él estaba a su lado, con la mano sobre el hombro

—Es cierto, no quiero acostumbrarme a ti— repitió ella, Ichigo deseo decirle que no se preocupará, pero ella tenía razón. Él era la peor amenaza y no quería alejarse, pero tampoco quería morir a manos de una bruja. Aunque la expresión de nostalgia de Rukia lo encadenaba a ella, no queriendo alejarse de ella.

—Rukia, ten…— le metió un durazno cortado a la boca— mastica y deja de parlotear

—Ichi...mmm… go— le alejaba las manos de la cara

— ¡Vamos come! ¡Come! —

Mientras el menor de los Kurosaki se divertía torturando a la pelinegra, la mirada de odio de una hermosa mujer vigilante, se comía viva a la pelinegra víctima del señor de la mujer.

Era una mujer de piel pálida y ahora mismo de unos grandes ojos rojos, de pupila dilatada, vestida con la moda de un siglo pasado, parecía de unos 20 años, de estatura media, muchas curvas, delgada, agazapada sobre las ramas del abedul fuera de la casa de Rukia, miraba con horror como Ichigo metía en la boca de la "asquerosa humana" las frutas que había cortado y arreglado para ella, además observaba que se le acercaba, acechándola, le acariciaba el cabello, la olía, se acercaba hacia su cara.

—"En definitiva es un estorboso peligro para mi señor" — saltó del árbol, rumbo a la aldea, llena de furia, destrozando cosas a su paso.

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

—Miyako, Rukia no es tu enemiga—

—Lo sé, pero ahora no quiero volver,

—Es mi sobrina, además esta ciega, no puedes ser tan inhumana —

—Una vez que lo eh dicho, no volveré a ser su criada— enojada le recriminaba—Tú… tu siempre al pendiente de ella, por dios tengo 28 años y ¡la gente piensa que estás conmigo por lástima!

—Pero tú sabes que eso no es así…

— ¡Pero ellos no! ¡Estoy harta!

—Miyako, ¡Por dios! —

Fuera de la casa del tío de Rukia, estaba la enloquecida mujer de curvas y cabello rubio rojizo que había sido guiada por el mismo perfume a lilas blancas, mismo que la mujer que estaba con Ichigo.

— ¡Malditos humanos que se reproducen como ratas! — gritó, invadiendo en una tempestad el hogar de la pareja que discutía. La sorpresa en el rostro de Kaien y Miyako fue enorme, ver a esa hermosísima mujer caminando hacia la mujer de cabellos negros, Kaien se quedó impávido

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? — Dijo Miyako— ¿cómo osas entrar así a mi hogar? Te exijo que me lo digas

—Humanos… tonta, tu a mí, exigiéndome una respuesta— la rapidez con la que se movió fue absoluta, tenía a Miyako del cabello, la hizo hacia atrás y mordió el cuello de la mujer haciendo que la sangre brotara, succionó pero la escupió

— ¡Qué asco! Muy amarga— dijo la mujer. Kaien corrió hacia su esposa y la mujer ensangrentada en su rostro, dejó caer a Miyako.

—No sé cómo estabas con ella, era una mmm… como decirlo, amargada— se echó a reír en un estruendo melodioso.

— ¿Por qué nos haces esto? — miraba a su mujer, sus ojos abiertos y toda su sangre derramada sin piedad, Kaien la dejo en el suelo y corrió hacia su cómoda sacando una espada de plata, se lanzó a la mujer pero esta lo estampó en la pared. Cogió la espada que Kaien había sacado. Esta tenía algunos garabatos de algún tipo de hechicería.

—Así que eres de los Masho— caminó hacia Kaien que estaba tendido boca abajo y le clavó la espada en el estomago

—Eso es por… por no sé… es sólo que estoy muy molesta porque alguien me quiere quitar a mi Ichigo— dijo la mujer.

Kaien pensaba en Rukia, al escuchar el nombre _Ichigo_ abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ru…kia, Ichigo—

—Ella es Rukia…— sacó la espada del pobre hombre y la lamio, la clavo en su corazón. La luz de los ojos de Kaien se perdió— Quizás use esto cuando la asesine, todo por mi Ichi— saltó la mujer moviendo sus curvas por todo el lugar.

—No… Rukia— Kaien perdió el sentido y algo más esa noche. Esa casa había sido un baño de sangre gracias a una vampiresa celosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por leer este fic, que a veces me pregunto, ¿Qué cosas?. Amo escribir y con todo el agradecimiento, espero que les guste y disfruten este capí, dedicado a ustedes que me sigue y me piden más, abrazos. **

**Capítulo 5**

Como él le había comentado. Rukia despertó sin él a su lado. La peli negra, se levantó y se metió al baño, lavo su cara y se recogió el cabello. Algo olía muy bien, pero no sabía que era. Terminó en el baño y caminó hacia la mesa.

— ¿Miyako… Kaien? — Rukia tentó la superficie de la mesa y había unos panes y unas fresas, estaban un poco helado, estaban tres libros, así que supo quién había sido.

—Gracias por la comida— dijo Rukia, estuvo sentada un poco y luego a la cama.

—Mmm… será de día todavía— se dijo para sí, caminó hacia la puerta, y salió, afuera el sol no quemaba tanto, entonces supuso que la tarde llegaría pronto. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, pero al voltearse una leve ventisca trajo a su nariz un olor muy parecido al de Ichigo y el jefe de la aldea, pero algo diferente, Rukia cerró la puerta y volvió a costarse, el viento se colaba por la ventana arrullándola. De pronto escuchó…

—Mustia…—

—Zorra…—

—Vieja…—

—Maldita…—

—Humana…—

Rukia pensó que era su imaginación.

—Contaré ovejas— se dijo para sí

—Sí… cuéntalas, pero eso no te salvará—

—Rukia desaparecerá— decía la voz femenina

— ¿Quién… quién está ahí? — Rukia estaba confundida. Se levantó, dudando

Las ventanas se estrellaron, se sintió como si las hubieran hecho explotar, uno de los cristales que fue lanzado dentro de la casa hizo una herida superficial en la cara de Rukia.

— ¡¿Qué sucede? — gritó Rukia, la madera de la puerta crujió alguien la había roto. Rukia se giró quiso dar un paso pero otro cristal lastimo su pie izquierdo. La peli negra toco su cara y sintió que había una cortada de la cual salía sangre.

—Bueno… bueno… ¡que pocilga! — escuchó Rukia, era una voz femenina, una voz suave, era realmente hermosa

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Muy buenas tardes— dijo con mala intensión — ¿cómo me preguntas quién soy? Rukia…

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? — La mujer sobre natural caminó entre los vidrios rotos rumbo a Rukia, esta no se movió su pie le dolía y con el otro buscaba sus pantuflas. En el intentó por encontrar sus sandalias, una mano le cogió del hombro y la levanto como si se tratara de nada

—Yo… soy la prometida y amante de Ichigo— Le dijo para agarrarla de los dos brazos

— ¡¿Qué?— dijo Rukia, no podía creerlo. Había considerado la idea pero tener a la prometida de él en casa eso sobre pasó sus pensamientos—

—Como lo oíste…— le dijo al oído, ella olía como él, pero un poco más ácido. —He venido por mi señor…

—…— Rukia no sabía que decir, entonces la mujer empezó a estrecharla para sofocarla, empezó a levantarla y la pelinegra pataleó— No… ¡Suéltame! — Rukia en un vano intento de zafarse, estiró su mano hacia un lado y cogió una lámpara de aceite que con mucho esfuerzo estrello en alguna parte del cuerpo de la mujer enojada, haciendo que esta la soltara.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Mi rostro! — Rukia había caído al suelo sobre algo que no identifico, se había golpeado la espalda, Rukia temblaba, su vestido se había manchado de sangre. La fuerza de esa mujer era impresionante.

—"La daga" — pensó Rukia pero no sabía cómo estaba, necesitaba llegar a la cama, pero entonces fue jalada de una pierna, como si fuera un peluche.

— ¡Maldita zorra! — La lanzó por el aire para cogerla del cuello, levantarla sobre el piso para ahorcarla— Puedo matarte ahora mismo, si tu desapareces, mi señor volverá a mí.

—Escucha… él mi amigo…— La vampiresa no había enfocado a la chica, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta, era ciega—

— ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! — La miró con más rabia— le has hecho un encantamiento por eso él es así contigo— la sujeto con más fuerza— ¡Mereces morir! — la lanzó contra la pared. Rukia no se dio por vencida, como pudo, con el dolor punzante del pie y el brazo intentó levantarse

—Estas usándolo, buscas que sacie tu sed de sexo ¡Maldita!— le gritó la mujer— con más razón debes morir

—Dios… ¡duele! —Rukia intentaba levantarse, tosía, todo le dolía.

Al parecer se había lastimado una de sus piernas, entonces fue cuando sintió la presencia de esa mujer frente a ella sosteniendo un filo que puso en su garganta

—Espera… no sé qué piensas… ¡pero no soy bruja!— habló Rukia

—No hables maldita… has disfrutado con morbosidad del cuerpo de mi señor, estas usándolo para tus placeres carnales… ¡Ninguna maldita puede tratar así al señor de las…!— enterró la punta de la espada del lado izquierdo, en la clavícula de la pelinegra

— ¡Ahhh! — Rukia gritó de dolor.

La mujer sacó la punta de la espada y Rukia llevó su mano a la herida, de la cual brotó más sangre. —

—No entiendo, como lo lograste pero no permitiré que una estúpida y apestosa humana tenga a mi señor.

La sádica mujer pasó el filo de la espada haciendo un superficial corte en el muslo de Rukia

— ¡Ahhh! Espera… esto no es lo que parece—

— ¡Muere maldita zorra! —

El viento se impactó de nuevo dentro de la casa de Rukia. El aroma de él estaba por toda la casa. La mujer que había atacado a la humana estaba contra el suelo, las manos de Ichigo la tenía por el cuello. La madera del piso estaba destrozada.

—Dame una buena razón por la que no debas morir ahora y aquí— le dijo pero Rukia no pudo entender el lenguaje que habló

—Mi… mi señor— La mujer sentía la furia emerger del vampiro, sus ojos estaba completamente rojos con una tenebrosidad impresionante, — e… e… estoy salvándote—

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Eres tú? — sintiendo una especie de seguridad, las heridas dolían, pero no emitía quejidos, se los había aguantado

—Mira lo que has hecho— dijo el colérico hombre

—…— Rukia cayó al suelo, a punto de desmayarse, ya no supo de sí entre tanto dolor.

—No seas estúpida, Orihime— le miró Ichigo, la arrojó contra la pared haciendo un terrible hoyo, Orihime cayó sobre sus pies pero Ichigo ya estaba detrás con la espada en su mano derecha. Levantó la espada— ¿Acaso me crees tan débil?

—Mi señor, soy tu prometida he venido para que estemos juntos por siempre— seguía lloriqueando, el cuello estaba sujeto por Ichigo que ejercía una presión asombrosa

—Orihime— Ichigo clavó la espada en la misma parte donde ella se la había clavado a Rukia, arrancándole un grito de dolor— No me interesa eso de _tu prometida y siempre juntos, _

—Mi… mi señor— le temía pues él no era piadoso, la jaló de cabello y arrastró al bosque— Perdóname… Perdóname esperaré por tu regreso— Ichigo giro la espada dentro del cuerpo de la mujer, que gritaba pidiendo clemencia

—Dos cosas, volveré cuando se me dé la gana… y la otra, atrévete a regresar y te aseguro que yo mismo te desollaré y te desangraré, no me interesa que mi madre te propusiera para mi pareja… No te quiero, lo más importante ¡no te acerques a Rukia! — los ojos de Ichigo estaban frenéticos

—No te atrevas a regresar— sacó la espada de la mujer y la cogió del brazo lastimado, con una brutal fuerza la lanzó por los cielos, observando cómo esta caía entre los arboles del bosque.

Ichigo regresó a la casa de Rukia. El olor de la sangre de esta estaba donde viese. Con tal rapidez la cogió entre sus brazos. Sacudió la cama, y la deposito, puso un trapo en su herida. Lamio la sangre de ella, no había necesidad de morderla,

—Es gratis— se dijo, con culpabilidad.

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

—Me lo imaginé… pero será que es la humana o ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Será que es él?— Decía después de observar el espectáculo

—Ahora me interesa más que nunca— se encaramó en la escoba y cruzó hacia su lugar de experimentos

—¿Qué misteriosa relación? — se decía con curiosidad

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

— ¿Por qué? — Estaba con una profunda herida no sangrante, que se cerraba con lentitud— Mi señor, ¿por qué empeñarse en protegerla? ¿Pero si fuera una bruja hubiera hecho algo contra mí?

La mujer se sentía miserable, sucia y llena de hojas, las manos de Ichigo todavía estaban como una quemadura en su cuello.

—Esta hipnotizado, eso sucede— se levantó como pudo, se recuperaba poco a poco, emprendió la huida, necesitaba ayuda eso era seguro.

—No me dejaré de una sucia bruja, eso lo aseguro Mi señor Ichigo—

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

En el pueblo había una especie de alboroto debido a lo sucedido en la casa de Kaien y Miyako. La forma de la muerte se declaró asesinato.

Mientras que Ichigo escuchaba con atención las noticias, esperaba paciente a que la herida más profunda de Rukia terminara de cerrar. En la cara no le había quedado marca alguna, mucho menos en el pie, ni rastro. Sólo la del hombro estaba tomando más tiempo pues había perdido mucha sangre y pues no sería más que cuestión de minutos para que cerrara, sin embargo, el muslo y el hombro quedarían una cicatriz, pues habían sido hechas con plata.

**҉****. ****҉****. ****҉****.**

Como si fuera un acarreador de catástrofes, algunos días después, cuando Rukia todavía se recuperaba por haber perdido tanta sangre, Ichigo se encontraba junto a ella, sentado al borde de la cama, leyendo uno de sus libros sobre el universo. De pronto, Rukia sintió que este se enervaba. Un olor a podrido inundo la habitación, Ichigo que sostenía la mano de Rukia, se aferró a ella.

—Ichigo…— esté la miró, ella se estremeció

—Rukia… yo…— Ichigo sintió como algo lo atrapaba de las muñecas y los tobillos alejándolo de Rukia, jalándolo hacia el frente de la cama

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué es ese olor? — preguntó Rukia al no sentir al joven con ella

—Lo siento… es… es mi culpa—Rukia escuchó como la puerta se abría y reconoció la voz femenina, algo áspera

— ¿Matsumoto-san? —

—Así es querida,

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Ichigo? — Rukia se extrañó por la visita y que su compañero no respondiera

—Lo lamento, él ahora esta indispuesto— le dijo la mujer con el joven encadenado, por algo que no podía ver—Cómo lo imaginé, hay una lazo… — dijo en voz alta, Ichigo miraba a la desprotegida Rukia sobre la cama y no podía gritarle—Soy una insensible, no hace mucho la muchacha perdió a sus tíos.

— ¿Mis tíos? —

—Sí, esos que cuidaban de ti—

—No… ¡No! ¿Qué? ¡Ellos salieron de viaje! —

— ¡Upss! Acaso no le habías dicho nada, querido naranja— Ichigo la miró con furia pero con expresión de dolor al mirar la expresión de susto de Rukia, aunque a la vez tenía coraje

—Decirme ¿qué? ¿Ichigo porque no me hablas? —Dijo la chica extendiendo sus manos para alcanzarlo. Él lo intentó pero lo que lo ataba le aplicó una especie de sello, era cadenas negras que parecían salir de las manos de la mujer, algo que sólo los extra normales podían ver o sentir

—Estoy aquí en busca de un amante— le dijo la mujer— Alguien que pueda saciar esta incontrolable necesidad… esta lujuria no me deja continuar… ¡ah, sí! Y que aparte me ayude a salvar al estúpido padre de mi único hijo

—No entiendo, — Rukia estaba desesperada— ¿Ichigo dónde estás? —

—Aquí querida, frente a ti— la mujer agita la mano y lo que detenía la voz del chico se desvanece—

— ¡Rukia! ¡Huye! — Le dijo él— ¡Vete! ¡Es una bruja de verdad! — Rukia baja de la cama tranquila

—Estoy en un gran dilema— se refirió al vampiro— puedes decirle que soy pero ¿y tú?— Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con furia— Mmm…

— ¡Maldita! — dijo Ichigo, intentando moverse con desesperación, pero fue inútil

—Disculpa— Rukia habló— No entiendo mucho de que hablas pero sí, te puedo decir que aquí no encontraras lo que buscas

—Tonta, lo encontré… tu amigo— la mujer caminó hacía Rukia

—¡Detente! — gritó Ichigo

—Es tú amigo…

—¡Aléjate de ella!

Repitió.

Rukia dio un paso para atrás.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué él? —

— ¡Qué ¿te molesta? — Preguntó la bruja— Estuve observándolos desde que aparecieron en el pueblo, sigo pensando quién ata a quien y la razón de que mi hechizo mental no funcione

—Será acaso que eres tú— señaló a Rukia con un bastón, empujándola a retroceder— porque de ser tu— agitó la atadura de Ichigo haciéndolo marear— eso sí sería mi primera vez en verlo.

—Yo creo que eres tú— Decía apuntando a Rukia, Ichigo se puso de pie, pero le costaba demasiado

—Rukia, ¡Vete de aquí! — le dijo Ichigo, la bruja agitó el bastón y los amarres de Ichigo empezaron a quemarle, este no quiso asustar a Rukia, así que cayó

—No… no te dejaré— Rukia caminó un poco hacía la voz de Ichigo,

—Barrera de oscuridad, prisión de cuatro palos— frente a la bruja que empezaba a usar su magia aparecieron cuatro barrotes de energía oscura que cercaron a la chica impidiéndole el paso hacia Ichigo

— ¡Rukia! — Este estiró la mano, cómo si pudiera verlo ella lo imitó traspasando la barra de energía y alcanzando la mano de Ichigo— ¿Estás bien? — le dijo este sonriéndole

—"Esto es magnífico" "Ella lo retiene" — Quizás sea hora de que renuncies a este niño oscuro— le dijo la bruja— Tienes que renunciar a él

Jaló a Rukia del cabello,

— ¡Suéltame! — gritó Rukia

Ichigo se iba a lanzar contra ella, pero esta agitó una vez más su batón y este cayó al suelo,

—Ichigo…— Rukia

Al escuchar las palabras _Renunciar a él, _causaron que Rukia se sujetara más fuerte a Ichigo.

—¡Déjala! — Dijo Ichigo— ¡déjala ir!

—¿Qué la deje ir? — Habló— Creo que no estás en posición de pedirme nada—

—Esto es entre nosotros— Dijo Ichigo soltando la mano de Rukia y levantándose de la posición anterior, Rukia buscaba la mano de Ichigo

—Nosotros… me gusta eso— soltó a Rukia y caminó hacía Ichigo

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Detente! — Dijo Rukia, que había empezado a derramar lágrimas

—Lo solucionaré, saldrás bien de esta— Dijo Ichigo

—Los sentimientos verdaderos no es algo que puedas sólo quitar y poner, quiero que ella— señaló a Rukia—renuncie a ti, entonces podré usarte— Rukia intento caminar pero una especie de corriente la atacó

—¡Ahhh! —

—¡RUKIA! — la impotencia de Ichigo, teniendo tantas habilidades y no poder hacer nada estaba enloqueciéndolo

—Estoy bien— dijo la pelinegra, se puso sobre sus rodillas— habla, Ichigo

—Estoy aquí— dijo él

— ¡Que lindos! — Dijo la bruja soltando una carcajada tétrica— Dime animalito, ¿te gustó?

Rukia gateo sintiendo cerca a Ichigo, extendió su mano para tocarlo y se encontró con la cara, la expresión de Ichigo estaba muy alterada

— ¡Rukia, ¿estás bien? — preguntó ignorándola, algo dentro de él se encendió al sentir la mano de Rukia, estaba de rodillas y sus rostros no estaban muy lejos—

—Te dije que si te gustó probar de ella— jaló las ataduras que se hicieron oír como cadenas arrastradas con eco, lastimando los oídos de Ichigo

—¡Ahhh! — gritó Ichigo, erizando la piel de Rukia, este había caído de rodillas

— ¡ICHIGO! — Intentó de nuevo caminar hacia él, pero entendió que sería inútil. Retrocedió hasta la cama y sacó una cajita, en ella había una daga de plata que tenía una especie de sello, la mujer la vio acercarse.

—¡Ahhh! — los gemidos y gritos del vampiro se escuchaban cada vez que las cadenas se movían, su cabeza sentía que explotaría

Rukia estaba decidida a atravesar a la mujer, que no la vio venir. Rukia caminó entre las barras de energía y su valentía, lastimó a Rangiku en una mano.

—Tonta…— le dijo, con sus batón la golpeo en el estomago, provocando que callera al suelo— Lo vas a pagar…

Rukia no podía soportar los gritos de Ichigo, que no podía hacer nada por él.

—Sólo renuncia a él y ¡Sálvalo! — le dijo Matsumoto, entre los quejidos de Ichigo, Rukia se desesperaba aun más

—De acuerdo…— Rukia lloraba, la daga no había servido— Pero no sé qué hacer, sólo no lo lastimes más

— ¡Rukia, no! — Ichigo intentó levantarse pero cayó sintiéndose más inútil que jamás en su vida. La bruja volvió a sellar la voz

— ¡Sólo dile que lo odias! ¡Que no lo amas! — Ichigo abrió los ojos de sorpresa como nunca imaginó

—Dile que no lo amas, renuncia a quererlo, amarlo como lo haces— las lágrimas de Rukia aumentaron

—¡No, no puedo hacer eso! — dijo Rukia, Ichigo intentó gritarle pero la Bruja, volvió a sellar la garganta de este

—"Rukia" "Detente" "¡Rukia!" — pensaba

— No puedo decirle— Rukia cayó de rodillas

—"Rukia no llores" "Rukia no lo hagas" "No renuncies, no lo hagas" — pensó al escucharla

— Bueno en ese caso— liberó la voz del vampiro e hizo sonar las cadenas

— ¡Ahhh! — el grito involuntario de Ichigo,

— "No" "Detente"— Rukia estaba exasperada— ¡Detente, detente por favor! —suplicó

—Entonces lo harás ¿cierto? —

—Lo haré— "Rukia sólo díselo" "Ichigo no te amo" "eso es fácil" — pensaba

—Ichigo…— Rukia arrodillada bajó el rostro aún más—

—"No… No, no quiero escucharte"

—"No quiero renunciar a ti, a todo menos tú" —Ichigo…

—Apresúrate que no tengo toda la noche…— dijo meneándose hasta el vampiro

—Sólo promételo, si lo hago no lo lastimarás— dijo Rukia levantándose

—Ah, niña… eres tan remilgosa que me dan ganas de matarte—

—No importa, sólo promételo, no lo lastimaras de ningún modo—

—"Rukia no lo hagas, no renuncies" —

—Lo prometo— dijo la bruja

— Bien… Ichigo— Rukia suspiró, Ichigo la olio, la expresión de negación en la cara de Ichigo era agradable para la bruja

— ¡Rukia! ¡Cállate, enana! — Gritó con tal emoción, que la piel de la bruja se erizó. La bruja miró a Ichigo y algo del dedo meñique derecho y el tobillo izquierdo brillaban en su aura oscuramente roja, el sello de la garganta palpitaba e Ichigo al ver la decisión en el rostro de Rukia, un rostro lloroso y sonriente, intentó levantarse

—Ichigo yo… no—

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas Gracias por los comentarios chicas: Maar, mi Saku, Kyokoakatsuki, Sumire-san, ritsuka10-san y todas las demás que me leen, un placer escribir para ustedes.**

**Gracias por su tiempo, espero que este capí sea de su agrado, gocen de el. **

**Capítulo 6**

— ¡Apúrate!— la bruja le gritó, lo había entendido

—Yo…— tembló Rukia— yo… no te amo…— Gritó, Ichigo se levantó aun con las horribles cadenas colgando de su cuerpo y estaba abrazando a Rukia, ella respondió el abrazo en automático

—Te dije que te callarás, enana— acaricio el cabello de la chica

— ¡No! ¡No, no lo acepto! — Jaló las cadenas de Ichigo, que abrazaba a Rukia y esta se sujetó a él, siendo arrastrada con el vampiro.

— ¡Dije que no! — La bruja lo había visto, de la misma forma que el lazo en el aura de Rukia tenía una extensión, el lazo de Ichigo era dorado, despertó en el aura de del vampiro, se tornaba rojo poco a poco y del mismo que Rukia, era como si la tinta empezara a adherirse al dorado y ambos se unían en el punto de la extensión

—Entonces no lo harás— jaló a Rukia de los brazos de Ichigo— Mis poderes también afectan a los humanos, en este caso a esta mujer, —miró hacia la daga que antes la había lastimado y los ojos de la bruja se pusieron amarillos en su totalidad—Daga— la arma se movió hacia sus manos y Rukia estaba frente a ella

— ¡Detente! — Gritó Ichigo de nuevo, la daga estaba en el pecho de Rukia—

Las cadenas del cuerpo de Ichigo se hicieron mil pedazos, pero la bruja apuntaba al corazón de la mortal. Ichigo sabía que si se movía perdería a Rukia para siempre.

Mientras la bruja pensaba que ganaría sus ojos se tornaron negros, metiéndola en un frenesí tembloroso.

Se vio a si misma siendo descuartizada por Ichigo, temió. La verdadera forma del vampiro presentándose ante ella, mirando la humillante y horrorosa muerte que le esperaría.

—De acuerdo— tembló— La dejaré pero dame de tu saliva— Dijo cambiando los papeles y lanzándole un botecito, —"Necesito que no me tema" "Nunca imaginé que fuera el señor del Este"

—Ichigo…— Rukia alzó la mano y la bruja retiro la estaca suspirando—

—Rukia, ¡suelta a Rukia! — ella obedeció sonriéndole, Rukia al ser libre camino hacia Ichigo y este devolvió el botecito con un líquido brillante trasparente. Ichigo respiró al tener a Rukia cerca. La bruja esparce unos polvos lilas sobre la humana y esta cae

El vampiro la vio caer, sus furiosos ojos rojos enfocaron a su objetivo

—Antes de que me mates, — Dijo la bruja—es un somnífero— lo miró atraparla en el aire—No me daré por vencida, Ichi-sama— dijo la bruja arrancando la asesina mirada del depredador más peligroso del mundo

—Disfruta el momento, juntos. Ichi-sama si no te decides pronto, esto se verá afectado, debes saber que no soy tu única amenaza— Desapareció y el aroma de Ichigo eliminó cualquiera de putrefacción de la bruja

—Inocente hijo de la oscuridad. Lo sobre natural no es lo único que puede quitártela, tanta edad y sigues siendo un niño, señor—

—Eso no sucederá, jamás— Ichigo sabe que se refiere a trasformará

—Los humanos mueren por cualquier cosa. Considéralo en tus planes—

—Lo único que me interesa de ti, ya no es tuyo así que ¡SAYOONARA! — se refiere al corazón de Ichigo.

La última mirada de la bruja para el vampiro y la humana fue una aura blanca y una negra unidos en su totalidad por un lazo color rojo sangre.

—"No creo poder irme de tu lado" — pensó, la miró dormir entre sus brazos, tenía moretones en su cuerpo, parecía tan frágil que se temía

Tres días después Rukia seguía dormida. Ichigo se había preocupado pero podía sentir su corazón latir así que eso le decía que estaba viva.

—"Ella tiene razón" "A mi lado la muerte es más segura, pero en tu mundo también" "¿Qué puedo hacer?" "Puedo matarte yo mismo y evitarte el sufrimiento por parte de mundo entero" "Pero si no estás ¿Qué haré ti?"

— ¡Alto, Kurosaki Ichigo! — Se dijo al meditar su último pensamiento— ¡¿Que hare sin ti? — se levantó con un sentimiento de timidez

—Eso no está bien…— sonrió al verla moverse— ¡Ichigo! — alzó la voz y se dio una cachetada

—Hmm… — Rukia se movió de nuevo sin abrir los ojos. Ichigo saltó como niño pequeño al lado de ella y se recostó sobre su mano para verla dormir, el sentimiento de serenidad que tenía en ese momento, le causo una tranquilidad que lo asustó

— ¡Despierta! — Dijo sin pensar— ¡Despierta, ya! ¡Te lo ordeno! — dijo él y ella le dio una palmada en la frente

— ¡Contigo a mi lado ¿crees que eh podido dormir?

—Mmm… permite que lo dudé, no era yo quien hablaba dormida— Rukia se ruborizo al escucharlo

— ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! — Se escondió como niña pequeña— ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—Mmm… sólo entendí la parte de ¡quiero! y ¡chocolates! — Ichigo alcanzó una caja roja que tenía un moño dorado— Si las unes dice

—Quiero chocolates— dijo ella y él sonrió. Ichigo puso la caja en las manos de Rukia y ella empezó abrirla, Ichigo se adelantó y metió un chocolate en la boca de Rukia

—Mmm… esta bueno ¿verdad?— pero esta no podía hablar

—Rukia, ¿estás bien? — Le preguntó— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mmm… bueno exceptuando ese ruido que hacías estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar— Ichigo pensó que Rukia no recordaba nada de lo que había dicho y hecho

— ¡Qué bueno, eso me tranquiliza!—

—Ichigo— la mano de Rukia, tentó a Ichigo hasta que se posicionó en la mejilla de este— ¿Cómo estás tú? — Ichigo se dejó llevar por el tacto de Rukia y ella acaricio al joven

—Tengo hambre… — dijo ella y él se rio, pero le abrazó

—Estoy bien, gracias a ti—

—Claro quien más, puede aguantarte como yo— le dijo ella correspondiendo al abrazo. —Pero todo es gracias a ti y tu arrogancia— le dijo—ahora si me disculpas iré por algo para comer

—Arrogante ¿Yo? — se rio al escuchar la burla en la voz del hombre, pero tomo seriedad—Ichigo ¿cómo terminó todo? — Preguntó ella— ¿Ya no volverá por ti?

—No quiero hablar de eso—

—No sé qué miraba en ti, si eres tan aburrido y rezongón—dijo Rukia riéndose. A Ichigo le pareció una actitud desconocida en ella.

—Ve a tomar un baño y cocinaré algo que aprendí—

—De acuerdo— responde ella—No me envenenes

—Rukia ¿En verdad está todo bien? —

—Oye Ichigo, al terminar quiero pedirte algo—

—Lo que quieras—

Rukia entra al baño, este estaba oscuro pero sin cambio alguno. Se dio cuenta que en la oscuridad ella podía ubicar cosas.

—"¿Cómo pasó esto?" "Sería ella…" — Bueno… —se desvistió, él agua estaba helada, pero dentro de ella, el abrazo de Ichigo permanecía entibiando su alma

—"Bueno ¿Qué sucederá en la cabeza de Rukia?" — el vampiro hacia su intentó de cocinar, mientras pensaba

Unos minutos más Rukia salió del baño.

—Mmm… espero no morir envenenada— dijo bromeando

—Rukia, eres una experta en cambiarme el humor… — Ichigo había cortado con suma rapidez vegetales y los había puesto en una olla con agua. Rukia tomo su tiempo para cepillarse, sentía una emoción enorme en su pecho pero al mismo tiempo una opresión.

—"Esto es mi culpa" "Kaien, Miyako ¿podrán perdonarme?" "el sufrimiento de Ichigo es mi causa"—

— ¡Rukia! Reacciona tonta— dijo Ichigo

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Ah… disculpa! —

— ¿Qué piensas? — le jaló a la mesa

—Bueno… pienso muchas cosas— "tu bienestar lo principal" — Rukia se rascaba la panza

— ¿Qué quieres pedirme? — Habló Ichigo con calma, sentándola y poniéndole el plato caliente frente a ella— Esta caliente…

—Bueno… eh meditado el asunto y quiero pedirte— giró para tomar la mano de Ichigo— que te vayas de mi lado

— "Que te vayas de mi lado" — las palabras de ella le resonaron como las cadenas pero más doloroso.

—No entiendo…— Ichigo se levantó con su agilidad— ¿Que me vaya? — sintió a Ichigo alejarse, luego un golpe sordo en la pared.

—Ichigo…— Rukia quiso levantarse pero más tardó en pensarlo cuando ya tenía a Ichigo jalándola del brazo

—Quieres que me vaya…— Parecía que no entendía o no quería hacerlo

—Sí —dijo con temor, él estaba furioso— es lo mejor para ambos

—Me niego— terminó el hombre soltándola que del impulso que llevaba cayó al suelo. Si Rukia pudiera ver la expresión de Ichigo, la miraría lastimada, dolida y arrebatada.

—Me niego a dejarte—

—Pues no quiero que estés aquí— le gritó ella mantenido su voz fuerte y su corazón desquebrajándose, decirle eso a él era demasiado— Quiero una vida donde no vengan a intentar matarme, donde mi familia pueda vivir y las novias celosas no quieran atravesarme con espadas

Ichigo la escuchó, sus palabras eran hirientes pero no la iba a dejar tan fácil.

— Ichigo… por favor… por alguna razón, esto sólo nos lastima a ambos…— En un instante, Rukia alcanza a distinguir la figura de Ichigo en lo profundo de la habitación y se gira con cuidado, alzando su mano para alcanzar el rostro de este.

Ichigo gruñe.

Rukia no se aleja. En lugar de eso acaricia el rostro y siente el ceño de Ichigo, su rostro ha sufrido un cambio.

Ichigo agarra a Rukia del cuello, llevándola hasta la cama. Estaba sobre de ella,

—Ichigo…—él no responde — Ichigo…— Rukia le acaricia el rostro, Ichigo siente el tibio tacto, la pelinegra busca el tacto helado de él.

Constantemente Ichigo evitaba la calidez de sus manos, en su defecto ella buscaba el frío de la piel de él.

Ichigo aspira el aroma de ella, aun con la mano sobre el cuello de esta… Escucha como el corazón de ella se acelera y desacelera.

Rukia se acerca y el peli naranjo cierra los ojos, de pronto, siente los labios de Rukia sobre los suyos. Esté abre los ojos alejándose de Rukia, teme perder el control, ella le pide que se aleje y después lo besa.

—Ichigo… ¡Ichigo! Discúlpame— Rukia se levanta para hablarle más y de pronto él se acerca de nuevo, sus labios están sellados.

—Ichigo, Discúlpame—

—Estoy molesto— le dijo él

—Lo siento, esa es mi decisión— las manos de Rukia se van a su vientre. Se levanta.

—Debes irte, Ichigo. Eso es lo mejor— Ichigo la ve se siente despreciado

—¿Por qué haces esto? — Le gruñe molesto— Hace unos días…

—Lo sé— dice ella interrumpiéndolo. Respira con tranquilidad, vuelve a la cama. Ichigo está de nuevo lejos de ella. Y estrella el plato de verduras. Rukia se sobre salta, pero esta se esperaba algo así, por la forma de él.

—Quiero una razón, para hacerte caso—

— ¡Rukia! — le grita al no escuchar nada de ella

—Sólo es lo mejor, vete…

—Ahora estás completamente sola— ella le sonríe y cree él entender todo

— "Lo entiendo" — Es por el pelinegro y la mujer ¿no es así? Es por mi causa, que terminaste con cicatriz y sin nada de familia — Rukia le vuelve a sonreír e Ichigo se sulfura

— ¿Por qué me sonríes? ¿Rukia porque lo haces? — Ichigo la vuelve a tomar del cuello, sin evitar lastimarla y la recarga sobre el respaldo de la cama. Pega su nariz con la de ella.

—No te preocupes, no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo tu prometida— Rukia puso sus manos sobre la muñeca— Pero ya no te quiero aquí—

Ichigo un vampiro sintiéndose herido por el capricho de una niñita ciega. Presiona el cuello de Rukia, pero no ve reacción en ella. Ella no está asustada, puede escucharlo en el pulso y respiración, disminuyen, pero ella no se queja.

La suelta y ella respira con agitación.

— "Lamento herirte" "Lamento que por mi causa sufras" "No quiero que alguien más te lastime" "No quiero que alguien trate de arrebatarte de mí, por eso vete ahora que soy fuerte" — pensaba ella

—No esperé tres largos días, para escucharte pedirme que te deje— le dijo exhalándole

—Eres tan frágil que puedo romperte ahora mismo— Rukia seguía contra la pared, ella no hace nada por defenderse.

—Te puedo asesinar en cualquier minuto o segundo, que me decida—Le dijo— Eres sólo una simple humana, que puedo destrozar como flor

La respiración de ella estaba tranquila y el ritmo de su corazón también, a diferencia de Rukia, el peli naranjo estaba más agitado.

Rukia siente los labios de Ichigo, presionando, al sentirlos, empieza a luchar.

—"Entiéndelo" "No… no quiero caer por ti" — pensaba, sigue con los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos, está tratando de alejarlo, pero él junta su cuerpo y lo roza con el de ella, Rukia necesita respirar, así que la deja, esta termina agitada.

—No me iré…— le dice cuando escuchó sus palabras, Rukia trata de alejarse de él, pero la coge de una pierna con una de sus manos, la pone sobre la cama y él se sube encima de ella.

—No me iré…— repite exhalando sobre Rukia, embriagándola con el aroma de su olor

—No… ¡quítate!— Rukia teme perderse en él.

Ichigo vuelve atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Cada vez perdiendo el control aumentando la pasión y la furia con los que le daba, Rukia deja de forcejear para ser guiada por Ichigo.

―No me iré, no te dejaré…— parecía que el viento le dijera a Rukia en el oído.

— ¡No! — Rukia caen en cuenta que lo que ella está tratando de hacer, eso es no verlo sufrir.

Se molesta al escucharlo, trata de alejarlo, pero él la coge de las piernas poniéndose entre ellas. La besa de nuevo, Rukia se resiste, pero esta va cediendo. Ichigo la acaricia, Rukia empieza a caer en las redes del vampiro. Para Ichigo tenerla como en ese momento, no la cambiaría y por tanto no pensaba en cumplir el capricho de ella y alejarse.

Rukia ha cedido por completo a Ichigo, pero escuchan unos leves toques en la puerta. Rukia está sumida en el aturdimiento, se giró con levedad. Respiró agitada.

—Espera aquí— le dice con burla el viejo Ichigo. Que ha reconocido el aroma.

Camina como cualquier humano. Rukia siente que su cuerpo no le responde, sólo se quedó así. Boca abajo, sin poderse mover.

—Yuzu— Ichigo abre la puerta— Yuzu-chan

—Nii-chan— escucha Rukia— ¿Estás bien? — Salta para abrazar a su hermano.

—Claro que sí— responde con delicadeza, sus hermanas son importantes para él.

—Hermano, tenía tanto miedo— le miró Yuzu. La hermana menor de Ichigo— ¿Qué haces en esta linda cabaña? — Una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios claros y ojos color amarillo ámbar, ella más bajita que Rukia, muy hermosa. Vestía de rosa, un conjunto de princesa, con botas rosas.

— Pasa, Yuzu. Bienvenida, es la casa de Rukia—

— ¡Rukia! — Gritó Yuzu— ¡La Bruja! — dijo sin pensar. Rukia se inclinó para incorporarse a la vida real.

—Yuzu, no digas esas cosas— Ichigo le reprende— Sólo es una humana— dice en un susurró—Ven ¡conócela! — Yuzu confiaba plenamente en su hermano

Desde la cama Rukia, escuchaba como si el viento hablara, era cálido, el sonido.

— ¡Rukia! — la llamó Ichigo, Rukia que tenía un leve carmín en los labios

—Sí…—

—Mi hermana, Yuzu— la chica saltó a la cama.

—Ichi-nii, parece una muñeca, es preciosa— le jaló las mejillas a Rukia, la abrazo emocionada, Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos

—No tan fuerte, Yuzu— alejo a Rukia de su extremadamente fuerte hermanita

—Un placer… — dijo Rukia, reponiéndose—

—Yuzu-chan no hagas esas cosas— Ichigo le dijo

—Pero y este tiradero— dijo Yuzu

—Es culpa de tu hermano— dijo Rukia —

—Rukia… no lo creo— dijo él. Poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella,

Iban a empezar a discutir cuando escucharon la risita de la niña.

—Me quedaré, Rukia-chan, ¿te molesta? — miró a Ichigo con decisión. Este suspiró.

—Rukia terminaremos nuestra conversación pronto—Dijo al oído de la pelinegra. Yuzu, saltó a la cama, llevando a Rukia con ella, Ichigo las siguió. Sentándose detrás de ella. Rukia se sonrojó

—Yuzu-chan, tu mamá debe estar preocupada. Lleva a tu hermano contigo.

—Rukia-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo que conoces a Ichi-nii? — preguntó cariñosa la niña. Ichigo se echó a reír.

—Bueno— Rukia lo meditó— alrededor de un par de meses, eso creo.

—Sabrás que es muy obstinado, a él no le gusta nuestra casa, cada siglo es lo mismo—

— ¿Siglo? — Rukia dijo confundida

—Yuzu— Ichigo le hizo una seña negativa

—Es un decir, querida. Me encanta tu casa— Rukia escuchaba la risa de Ichigo al ver a su hermanita encantada

— Yuzu ama las labores de la casa.

—Bueno— Yuzu cayó en la cama, haciendo que Rukia colisionará contra Ichigo y este se quejó— Lo siento Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii hay algo que me trajo hasta acá.

—Eso imaginé—

—Trataré de ser lo más clara posible— le cerró el ojo a Ichigo,

Al parecer Rukia, no sabía lo que eran.

—Orihime— dijo Ichigo y Rukia que estaba entre los hermanos se movió con torpeza. Saliendo de la cama.

—Hace unas semanas llegó al palacio, pidiendo audiencia con mi padre.

—Eso imaginé, esa zorra— dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia que caminaba en línea recta hacia la mesa.

—Habló con madre y padre diciéndoles que una bruja te ha encadenado.

—Descuida, Rukia no es el peligro…— dice sin dejar de observarla

—Te gusta mucho ¿verdad Ichi-nii? — dice la niña

— ¿Qué? ¡Yuzu-chan! ¿Cómo… — Ichigo se levantó de su cómoda posición para ser seguido por la niña hacia afuera. Rukia escuchó a Ichigo salir.

—"Esos besos debieron ser otra forma de burlarse de mi" "No puedo ceder, es un peligro para él estar en un lugar como este" — Rukia escuchó el toque en la ventana detrás de ella, esas ventanas que de un día para otro habían sido reparadas.

—Deja de pensar tonterías— dijo Ichigo para Rukia, casi en un grito. Ella se alejó con una sonrisa

—"Estúpido Ichigo"

Fuera.

—Yuzu-chan, Rukia no es una amenaza. Soy yo quien amenaza la vida de Rukia.

—Pues conviértela

— ¡No! — Ichigo se agarró la cabeza— es complicado. La necesito.

— ¿Qué? ¿A una humana? —

—Ella… su aroma, su piel, sus palabras, sus regaños, es como si… deseo protegerla siempre—

— ¡Cielos! — Yuzu tenía una sonrisa del tamaño de América— Es decir, te estás conformando con una chica de carne y huesos ¿cierto?

—Sí… eso parece— dijo Ichigo

—Es una chica muy dulce, al parecer. Tú sabes que te apoyo. — la pequeña Yuzu, caminaba entre la hierba, emocionada

Dentro de la casa se escucha un gritó.

Yuzu e Ichigo llegan de inmediato, al dejar la puerta abierta una enorme serpiente había entrado.

— ¡Rukia! —Ichigo se movió

—Lula-chan— gritó Yuzu a la serpiente a los pies de Rukia

— ¿Karin? — dijo Ichigo y una pequeña del mismo físico de Yuzu pero con un cabello negro salió de entre un árbol.

La oscuridad rodeaba la vida de Rukia.

—Escuché todo, sobre la amenaza y Yuzu viniendo hacia Nii-chan— dijo la chica que vestía de forma masculina. Pantalón negro y una blusa que tenía una abertura a la mitad del pecho.

—Seguí tu rastro, Yuzu—

—Me encuentro con la bruja— señaló a Rukia, pero Yuzu se interpuso.

—No es una bruja, es una chica normal, que perdió la vista Yuzu-chan

— ¡Ara! — Rukia estaba molesta— No soy una bruja, mucho menos quiero a tu hermano aquí, — grito Irritada, golpeando la mesa con un plato,

—Karin…— vio a Ichigo con cara de desencanto

—Ichi-nii—

—Yo iré hermano— dijo Yuzu. La chica caminó hacia Rukia se había alejado.

—Disculpa a Karin, Rukia-chan, es una insensible—Rukia respiró profundamente. Ichigo tomo el brazo de Karin, abrió la puerta para salir.

Rukia escuchaba el serpenteo de la mascota de los Kurosaki.

—Tu serpiente sigue dentro, Yuzu-san. Creo que lo mejor es que se lleven a Ichigo, lejos de aquí., junto con la serpiente

Ichigo y Karin se miraba frente a frente.

—Ichigo, no te quiere aquí— el peli naranjo miro a la pelinegra por su comentario

—Eso no te incumbe, Karin—

Karin era la gemela de Yuzu, pero era dura y reservada. A diferencia de Yuzu

— ¡Rukia-chan! No digas eso es triste, demasiado— grito la rubia

—Yuzu-san— Rukia iba a suspirar, pero Recordó a Ichigo saltándole— Es lo mejor, saquen a su serpiente e Ichigo ¡Déjenme en paz! — gritó

—Lula ¡Salte! — dijo Karin y la serpiente obedecía. Rukia escuchó a los recién llegados.

—Lo siento, Ichi-nii—Yuzu no obedeció así que abrió la puerta e Ichigo entro también, seguido por Karin y la serpiente Lula.

—Rukia-san— dijo Karin— lo siento, Ichigo es un torpe.

—Por favor, salgan de aquí. Vayan con sus padres— Ichigo hizo una señal a sus hermanas que desaparecieron como él lo pidió.

—Rukia —se acercó a la cama— No te enfades—

Rukia destapó su cara y salió de la cama.

—Ichigo, te pedí que te fueras, tus hermanas esta acá, vete— Ichigo no quería volver a lo mismo

—Date cuenta… Rukia, tu posición no es la más adecuada— le dijo al momento, estaban sobre la cama y tenía sus muñecas

—Ichigo, soy una amenaza— le dijo Rukia— ¡suéltame! — Sintió la respiración de Ichigo y recordó— ¡No me beses más!

—No quiero verte dejándome, por eso mejor vete, vete ahora que puedo soportarlo— le dijo Rukia llorando, Ichigo jamás se esperó esa sinceridad.

—Esa es… esa es tu razón— dijo él soltándola

—Lo es, es mi razón. Yo… simplemente no soportaría la idea de que alguien te lastime— El cuerpo de Ichigo se levantó de sobre el de Rukia— Estoy renunciando a tu compañía

—Rukia…— Ichigo caminaba de espalda.

—Sí, sólo vete—

—"¿Por qué lloras?" "Detente" — las palabras no salían de la garganta de Ichigo, el llanto de Rukia le torturaba. — ¡Espera un momento!

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Estoy aquí por decisión propia— le gritó Ichigo— Ustedes dos que están escuchándonos ¡salgan! — les ordeno

—Lo sentimos— dijeron las gemelas

—Escuche bien ¡estoy por decisión propia! — Se acercó a Rukia— Esta chica que está aquí es mi juguete— les dijo a sus hermanas, abrazando a Rukia, la chica al escucharlo, le dio un golpe en la nariz. Las niñas se rieron.

— ¿Tu juguete? — "Por eso me besó" "SOY su juguete". Pensó la morena

—Es perfecta para Ichi-nii— dijo Karin

—Lo es, es muy linda también— dijo Yuzu

—Bien hecho Rukia-chan— dijo la voz que Rukia conoció como Karin

**Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Actualizando en espera que lo disfruten mucho leyendolo como yo escribiendolo, gracias por el apoyo en sus comentarios y por creer en mi historia. **

**Capitulo 7**

La casa de Rukia jamás había sido tan ruidosa con Karin e Ichigo, la invidente se dio cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo estos jugaba con violencia. Los hábitos normales de Rukia empezaron a cambiar radicalmente, hacían las cosas de noche, por lo que empezó a cambiar su rutina de dormir en el día y vivir la noche. Preferentemente. Reconocía mejor los olores de la noche, cuando serenaba y el pasto y el bosque se llenaban de frío.

Los ojos de la peli negra volvieron al vacío después de la llegada de las gemelas. Es decir, los objetos que por un momento enfocó en la oscuridad habían desaparecido. Agradecía a las gemelas estar ahí y rogaba para qué se llevarán con ellas a Ichigo. Seguía con decisión firme. Ichigo y ella no habían vuelto a tener "esos" momentos juntos.

— ¡Levántate! — Rukia sintió que su cama se hundía, abriendo los ojos asustada

—Rukia-chan buenas noches— dijo Yuzu, despertando a Rukia

—Yuzu-chan, hola— bostezó

—Rukia-chan, hola— Karin le dijo, había alegría en su voz

—Levántate que la noche es larga— dijo Ichigo

—No me molestes Ichigo— se echó entre las almohadas de nuevo.

Observar a Rukia dormir con esa necesidad era algo complaciente. La chica se acomodaba en posición fetal, vestida con un camisón blanco que haciendo juego con su piel y ese cabello que había crecido bastante desde que la conoció, la hacían lucir como algo de colección

—Ichi-nii debemos decirle ya—

— ¿Decirme que? — dijo la aflojerada Rukia, abriendo los ojos

—Bueno regresamos a casa— dijo Yuzu— Rukia-chan

—Así es, gracias por tu hospitalidad— Dijo Karin, Rukia no se esperaba eso. Pero intentó mostrar su lado más — "Feliz" —

—Eso es fantástico, será una lástima las extrañaré, bueno LOS extrañare— dijo Rukia sentándose en la cama

—Bueno— dijo Yuzu— No te preocupes, Ichi-nii se queda contigo

—No es necesario, además su madre debe extrañar al pequeño Ichigo— las mellizas se echaron a reír e Ichigo bufó

—Bueno… no quiero ser encajosa pero si pueden llevárselo me harían un gran favor— Dijo Rukia empecinada en que no se quedará

—Bueno… eso sería complicado para nosotras— dijo Karin viendo a su molesto hermano con el ceño más fruncido que nunca.

— ¿Complicado? ¡No sólo tómenlo de la mano así no se les perderá! — Dijo Rukia con burla estilo Ichigo

— ¡Cielos! Aprendió muy rápido, Ichi-nii

—Rukia-chan es muy inteligente—

—Es una enana ¡Gruñona y amargada! —

—Desearía que dejarán de hablar de mí como si no estuviera acá— Dijo Rukia

—Bueno, sólo queremos despedirnos—

—Chicas, ha sido un placer conocerlas, espero que tengan una buena vida— dijo Rukia con sinceridad, Ya echaría a Ichigo a la calle después

— ¡Lo ves, Karin-chan! Es una dulzura, BUENA VIDA a ti también— dijo Yuzu abrazándola descuidadamente. Rukia sintió como si la estrujaran con gran fuerza y rapidez

— ¡Yuzu! — gritaron los otros Kurosaki

—Lo siento— dijo estaba pero Rukia estaba inconsciente

—Bueno… Saluden a mi madre… al viejo también de mi parte—

—Mmm… que debemos decir por lo que dijo Orihime—

—Por mí que le encadenen a la oscuridad— Dijo Karin

— ¡Karin-chan! — la reprendió Yuzu.

—Bueno… ya saben ellas no me interesan…— Las mellizas se despidieron de Ichigo, con la promesa de volver. Ichigo lucía satisfecho con sus hermanas. Regresó al lado de la pelinegra, se puso de frente y atrapo ambas manos.

—"Sé que lo mejor es que me alejara de ti como lo deseas" "Sé que vives preocupada por mi causa" "Pero este deseo insano de tenerte sólo para mí, esa será mi eterna tortura" "Deseo hacerte mía" "Deseo poseer tu alma por toda la eternidad" "Quiero ser egoísta y robarme tu mundo" "Pero no te condenaré a algo desconocido" —No quiero perderme ningún segundo de tu vida

—I…Ichigo— susurró ella, pero aun dormía

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

En la lejana y helada región del norte, dónde el sol escazas veces asoma su bello rostro. Se alzaba la voz por el joven impuro que había poseído el trono, asesinando a su creador.

—Casi es tiempo… Rukia—

—Una vez más nuestro aniversario—

—Es lo mejor estar separado mi dulce orgullo… alejarme de ti fue lo mejor… Para mí el tiempo se detuvo al perderte—

La imponente figura masculina de frente a la salida del sol o por lo menos la poca luminosidad de este, las nubes no permitían que el sol se mostrase tal y cual, eso le hacia la vida más fácil.

—Señor, me mandó llamar—Una figura masculina estaba arrodillado en forma de reverencia. Un joven que parecía no tener más de 25, fornido, vestido de traje negro, de cabello largo color rojo, trenzado, múltiples tatuajes decoraban su cara, brazos y torso.

—Abarai Renji— dijo la imponente voz

—Señor—

—Mi aniversario se acerca, sólo dos días—

—Señor— volvió a decir el muchacho, temiendo mirarle.

El señor de la región norte, _clan de la región de nieve blanca_, era temido por sus grandes habilidades, después de ser transformado en la criatura oscura que ahora era, un caminante nocturno, ajeno a la luz del día, alejado de todo lo que él pudiera haber amado algún día. En poco tiempo asesinó a su progenitor tomando así por ley el sitial del norte.

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

A Rukia cada día que pasaba al lado de Ichigo, le complicaba más la existencia y dudaba de querer dejarlo ir, era dependiente de él, hacía unos días las mellizas habían abandonado la casa de Rukia e Ichigo se había empeñado en mantener a Rukia al borde de un infarto. Los cuentos y leyendas habían regresado.

—Ichigo ¡aléjate! — Rukia huía de él hasta donde sus posibilidades se lo permitían

— ¡Vamos! ¡Come! —

—No soy una inválida, ¡aléjate! — le gritaba pero él metía pan a la boca de la chica. Escuchando las risas divertidas y burlonas de Ichigo

— ¡Aléjate! — le gritó

—Rukia… Rukia… la enana más gruñona y plana—

—Ichigo ¡Maldito! — Rukia se detuvo e Ichigo frente a ella, entonces Rukia se giró para intentar darle un golpe, pero él le atrapó la mano quedando más cerca de lo normal, contacto que habían dejado de repetir por algún tiempo. Específicamente después de que se besaron.

—Rukia…— la miraba, la pelinegra se sentía desnuda ante él, su alma era abrazada pos su inquilino, el corazón de Rukia se aceleró e Ichigo se acercó más al escucharlo, esbozó una silenciosa sonrisa

—Pervertida…— le dijo él

— ¡Púdrete! — le gritó la peli negra, la mano de Rukia le alejó— Estúpido Ichigo, ¡ni siquiera me gustas! — la risa burlona que sacaba de quicio a Rukia, se escuchó

—Ichigo… estúpido— No lo sintió cerca así que respiró profundo.

—Cuidado con suspirar— le dijo al oído con burla advertida y provoco que Rukia se ahogara. Él se rio al principio pero al verla amoratársele los labios, empezó a golpearle la espalda para que respirara no parecía mejorar así que junto sus labios y absorbió el aire de ella. Soltó los labios de Rukia

— ¿Y? — le dijo él, verla recuperar su rubor en las mejillas

—Gracias por milésima vez… No sé qué haría sin ti— Dijo ella por la situación, entonces él la vio con algo más que deseo, su fragilidad provocó en Ichigo ternura. La abrazó.

—I…Ichigo— Era como "su juguete" eso había dicho él pero ella ¿quería seguir siendo sólo su juguete?

Sin más Rukia respondiera al abrazó, sorprendiéndolo. El abrazo protector se convirtió en algo más. Algo que no reconocía pero era agradable a su temple.

**҉****҉****. ****҉****.**

—Madre, Padre— Karin se presentó con su hermana detrás de ella, reverenciaron

—Bienvenidas — dijo el padre con mirada molesta. Pero Luego— Mi Yuzu, mi Karin— iba directo abrazarlas cuando el puño de Karin se estrelló en la mandíbula de papá. Masaki y Yuzu aplaudían

—Apuesto a Karin-chan —dijo Yuzu

—Mmm… creo que esta vez papá perdió— reían ambas tomándose de las manos

—Mis amadas mujeres no me quieres ¡IChigooooo! — Gritaba— Chicas ¿dónde está mi idiota hijo? — dijo recobrando la compostura

La mirada de Karin era observadora.

—Esta con la humana— dijo con frialdad

—Se llama Rukia-chan es como una muñeca— dijo Yuzu

—¿Una muñeca? — dijo la madre— ¿Y la bruja?

—Nunca hubo tal bruja— dijo Karin mirando con insensibilidad a su padre— le dije

— ¿Cómo que no había bruja y cómo que una muñeca? — dijo el padre con cara de ignorancia

—Así es papá, Ichi-nii está con una chica que no puede ver, por eso la confusión—

El gran salón de la Región Este, un lugar Cálido para una guarida de Vampiros chupa sangre. Purpuras cortinas adornando los enormes ventanales del siglo, estampadas en una hermosa piedra caliza, puertas de madera roja decoradas con filigrana de oro.

El lugar donde Isshin Kurosaki y Masaki, esposa del primero pasaba la mayoría del tiempo. Dueños de uno de los clanes más tranquilos entre los despiadados asesinos junto con el Señor del Sur, Urahara Kisuke. A diferencia del Independiente soberano del Oeste, Kyoraku Shunsui siempre acompañado por su fiel pareja Ukitake Juushiro. Nada que ver con el Soberano de la Región Norte uno del que poco conocían su Nombre

Al lado del Soberano siempre su esposa, sin remilgo alguno, su equilibrio y el amor eterno.

—Pero cómo saben que Ichigo les dijo la verdad—

—Rukia rogaba que nos lo trajéramos—Isshin esbozó una sonrisa

— ¿Esta encaprichado? — preguntó Isshin. La mirada de complicidad de las mellizas le respondía. Suspiró. —Bueno, que le vamos hacer

—Ichigo no puede estar con una humana— habló la despectiva madre

—Bueno eso es fácil de arreglar—

—Ahí está el problema— dijo Yuzu haciendo voltear a sus padres hacia ella

—Ichi-nii no tiene pensado convertirla— Karin habló en auxilio de su hermana

— ¡Eso… no es posible! Los humanos no tienen permitido estar aquí, es muy peligroso— dijo la madre— Isshin, querido lo sabes perfectamente— obtuvo una mirada discreta del Padre de Ichigo

—Creemos que Ichi-nii no regresará en un tiempo— Yuzu

— ¿Por una simple humana?— Dijo la madre— Esto no es aceptable—

—Masaki ¿Qué harás si Ichigo se empeña en ella? — la mirada de la mujer se volvió cabizbaja

— ¡Es tu heredero! ¡No puedes hablar así! — Reclamó— Sabes lo que pasa si elige a la humana ¡A su muerte, éste la seguirá!

—Es mi hijo antes, sí esa es su decisión, me veré obligado aceptarla— La conexión Ichigo-Isshin era algo irritable para el primero pero de las más importantes— Inoue Orihime esta desterrada de la Regio Este— habló con determinación

—Nadie que mienta de esa manera, puede ser la futura predecesora de mi Masaki— terminó lo último con broma, ganándose un golpazo de su hija peli negra.

Las mellizas salieron del gran salón, con gran sonrisa.

Masaki estaba molesta por la sensibilidad de su marido, pero terminó aceptándolo por su hijo.

—Sé que piensas que está mal… pero es su decisión, la eternidad pesa cuando sólo eres acompañado de la lujuria

—Lo siento— dijo la mujer acercándose a su esposo para compartir sus fríos labios

**҉****. ****҉****.**

Los días pasaron y la relación de Rukia e Ichigo parecía hacerse más fuerte con los segundos. Un mañana Rukia escuchó de la voz de Ichigo no la misma efusividad de siempre.

En la tranquilidad de la vivienda de Rukia. Ella escuchaba el silbido que Ichigo sostenía.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —

—Lo estoy— le dijo

—No parece, te escuchas… raro—

—Estoy bien… no me enfermo nunca—

La razón era que la sangre que mantenía a Ichigo fuerte cada vez se consumía con más rapidez dejándolo más agotado de lo normal.

—No pareces— Rukia lo tocó— Ichigo, siempre estas frío, creo que de eso estás enfermo

—Tonta…— le acarició el cabello revolviéndoselo

—Ichigo… — él no contestó

—Tengo algo que decirte…— dijo el vampiro con ansiedad

—Dilo…— casi susurró con preocupación en su voz.

—Caminemos fuera…—

Ichigo no había salido a proveerse del vital líquido por no apartarse de ella, Rukia en el tiempo que había estado con ella se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas que no encajaban en la vida normal, pero no tenía las piezas clave del rompecabezas.

En la cabeza de Rukia había pensamientos como

— "Amante para una bruja" "Esa rapidez y habilidad para moverse" "Ese increíble perfume de siempre" "Su armoniosa voz, que hasta la conjuga con el viento y la escucha hasta en los sueños" "La prometida con súper fuerza y malévola" "Asesino"

Pero no era capaz de darse cuenta de qué era realmente… quizás no quería verlo.

—Ichigo, siento que esto no me gusta ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Recuerdas cuando me dijiste esas tontas palabras de ¡Vete! — le dijo en forma burlesca—

—Sí—

—Mi rostro era diferente, lo acariciaste, la sensación—

—Sí… lo recuerdo, esa sensación—

—Al besarte, desapareció—

—Bueno…— Rukia se sonrojó. Ella estaba frente a él, la jaló para estrecharla, los abrazos fuero más comunes entre ellos— Soy diferente a ti…

—Bueno eso lo sé, por alguna razón siempre lo eh sabido.

—Soy un asesino, como ya lo sabes. Pero además de eso, todas las habilidades que tengo.

—Bueno en ocasiones pareces un fantasma o esa idea vaga de los cuentos fantasmagóricos— dijo ella

—Bueno… yo soy lo que se conoce como un Caminante nocturno, viviendo siempre en la oscuridad

—Eres alérgico al sol— le dijo ella tratando de que la plática fuera más amena y no tan seria—

—Tonta… — soltó a Rukia. Dio un saltó a una impresionante velocidad desvalijando la ley de la gravedad—siempre hablo de humanos dándoles adjetivos despectivos a ustedes— Rukia sólo sintió que se movía su alrededor

—Ichigo…— Rukia tenía una expresión de no entender muy bien pero este no estaba cerca.

— ¡Caminemos que la luna esta hermosa! — le agarró la mano

—Descríbela para mí—Dijo ella

—Redonda, brillantemente Roja y luce inalcanzable hasta para mí—

— ¡¿Y para mí? — preguntó ella queriendo no escucharlo tan lúgubre

—No… para ti no lo es— le dijo — "Tu eres mi luna roja" — pensó pero no pudo expresarlo

—Es bueno que una basura como tú…— Una tercera voz que hizo temblar a Rukia— lo reconozca

Ichigo volteo hacia la sobra silenciosa

—"No me percate de él" — Ichigo protegió a Rukia— Quédate atrás

—No podía creerlo cuando lo escuché— dijo la figura. Rukia escuchaba atenta. Ichigo sabía la desventaja en la que estaba— Estar con una humana…

—Rukia…— dijo la voz totalmente reconocible para Rukia

— ¿No llames su nombre? — Ichigo replicó— ¡No lo hagas!

La figura que había aparecido

—Padre…— dijo Rukia saliendo detrás de Ichigo, este le cogió la mano en un impulsivo intento de detenerla, pero el puño del Padre de Rukia le dio de lleno a Ichigo, la mano que sostuvo por unos segundos la muñeca de Rukia, la había soltado con una tremenda rapidez, incluso el sonido del impacto fue sonoro

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Padre detente! — Rukia se giró pero lo único que se escuchaba era sonidos estruendosos que la enervaban,

Ichigo esquivaba los golpes sin piedad y furia, el peli naranjo sabía que no podría contra él como la última vez que lo humilló

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! — Rukia le llamaba— ¡Ven! ¡Ven ahora! — Rukia gritó con un sentimiento que erizo la piel de Byakuya. El peli naranjo la obedeció. Ella le tomó del brazo—Ichigo…— respiró al sentirlo agitado y algo más helado de lo normal

— ¡Rukia! ¡Aléjate de él! — Gritó en un gruñido el hombre

— ¡Padre te lo suplico! ¡Detente! — Rukia tenía la cara decisión pero a la vez miedo, su padre atacando al chico que… al chico que se había quedado a su lado.

El hombre de largo cabello negro, acomodado a un lado. Su altura era un poco más que el peli naranjo, su ropa elegante y pulcra, su mirada vacía miraba con ira profunda a Ichigo arrodillado a un lado de Rukia que sostenía su mano. Caminando hacia la pelinegra.

—¡Detente! ¡No camines más!

—¡Rukia! — Se molestó el bello varón—

— ¿Crees que puedes venir así y atacar a mi…— Rukia pensó— "mi qué" — A Ichigo?

— ¡Rukia! ¿Estás protegiendo a este infeliz y nauseabundo monstro de la noche? —

—Sí…—

—Has perdido la cordura— miró con odio al peli naranjo— has corrompido a mi hija— se lanzó contra Ichigo y en un intento de ayudarle en su infinita oscuridad, Rukia se giró y abrazó a Ichigo que seguía débil arrodillado.

Byakuya se detuvo en un segundo. Su mano que parecía una daga se detuvo a centímetros de la nuca de Rukia.

— ¿Qué haces defendiéndolo?

—Ichigo…— Rukia tenía sus manos en la espalda del peli naranjo protegiéndolo.

—No sé que tienes contra Ichigo, pero no permitiré…—Habló con determinación

— ¡Aléjate de ella! — exigió Byakuya, Ichigo levantó la cara. Rukia sostuvo la mano de Ichigo y la sujetó con fuerza

—No…— apenas audible la voz de Ichigo se dejó escuchar, Rukia apretó la mano—

—Ichigo…—

— ¡No te quiero cerca de mi hija! — Le replicó— Márchate y te perdonaré la vida…

—Despreocúpate no hay nada que no daría por seguir con ella— Ichigo se levantó y Rukia escuchó atenta, la pelinegra colgaba del cuello del vampiro

—¡Eres un caprichoso! — demandó Byakuya— No creo nada de lo que dices

—No espero que me creas, haz lo que quieras conmigo… Yo no me alejaré de Rukia,

—Tú me das las cosas que jamás esperé— Habló Ichigo refiriéndose a Rukia

—Ichigo—

—Rukia… Lo siento, es tu padre pero no me alejaré de ti— la mano de Ichigo ayudo a Rukia a incorporarse y acaricio su mejilla—Rukia, yo…

Byakuya no soporto que ese _niño caprichoso _tuviera a su hija de esa manera se lanzó contra él con tal brutalidad que Ichigo termino en un tremendo agujero en la tierra.

El frío abrazo a Rukia, Ichigo no estaba.

— ¡Padre! ¡PADRE! ¡NO! — Rukia lloraba si parar —Padre… No hagas esto— La furia de Byakuya crecía como corriente marítima, escuchando la irracionalidad de su hija. Lo que Byakuya no había notado es que Rukia seguía intacta, sin ser mordida.

—Cada año el mismo mes y el mismo número de día, regreso para estar a tu lado…Para saber que este bien— escuchaban ambos

Ichigo miraba con furia pero sin fuerzas a Byakuya que sujetaba su cuello.

—Pero ahora…

**Continuará...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todo el mundo muy feliz anunciándoles que este es el penúltimo capítulo!**

**Sí, lo sé, estoy llorando ahora mismo pero es ciertooo! Estoy muy agradecida con su apoyo:**

**Mi Koral-chan, amiga Saya-chan, Querida Kyoko-chan, amada nee-chan Saku, Amada ele-chan, querida Maar, mi querida Akemi-chan**

**Mil gracias por leerme, les dedico este capítulo con todo mi amor. **

**Aprovecho de decirles que mi próximo fic de este estilo es el demonio azul y el humano naranja... espero también sea de su agrado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Mientras Ichigo estaba siento derrotado por Byakuya, la mirada del peli naranjo viajaba hacía la pelinegra, pero el padre de esta enfurecía, quería arrancarle la cabeza. Rukia se aferró a su vestido…

—Padre…— dijo con algo de dificultad, respiró profundo.

Byakuya volteo hacía Rukia. Ella dio un par de pasos con miedo. Escuchaba los gruñidos de ambos hombres.

—Estoy bien… déjalo— caminó hacia la voz de Byakuya

—No… sí no se aleja de ti, lo mataré aquí mismo

— ¡¿Por qué eres injusto? — Gritó la pelinegra con mucho dolor en sus palabras, el padre se estremecía— ¿Padre por qué quieres quitarme a Ichigo? —

—Un terrible ser como este… Un miserable vam…—

— ¡Detente! — Gritó Ichigo, soltando la mano de Byakuya dejándole libre—Ella… no lo sabe…— le susurra como el viento

— ¿Crees que me importa? — Respondió Byakuya—Un vampiro no es la mejor compañía, te matare… no debes estar con mi hija—

Ambos vampiros estaban a una considerable distancia, los ojos de Ichigo cambiaron al terror al escuchar "vampiro" de los labios de su peor enemigo

—"Vampiro" —Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? — Dijo

Los ojos de Byakuya se abrieron como platos. Ichigo estaba sobre su pierna, agitado, ya casi sin fuerzas.

—Rukia…— Hablo con un tono seco el padre

—Eres fuerte, eres dulce y tu aroma es como la de Ichigo… pero tú… me dejaste sola… — le dijo al borde de las lágrimas la morena

—Rukia— susurró Ichigo

—Ichigo— habló ella escuchándole

—No vayas hacía Rukia— dijo Byakuya apresurándose a Ichigo

— ¡PADRE DETENTE! Ahora me quieres dejar sumida en la soledad, una que me está matando

—"No quiere que la abandone" — Ichigo pensó

— ¿Quieres que vuelva a la miseria de la cual Ichigo me sacó? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

—Prefiero verte muerta a que estés con algo como esto— Ichigo se levantó con dificultad

—Ichigo…— Rukia limpio su rostro— Pues si lo asesinas… entonces quiero morir también— dijo Rukia. Byakuya estaba que ardía, jamás había imaginado que el destino lo seguiría torturando aun en la eternidad, seguía cobrándole caro.

Byakuya impresionado, no daba crédito a las palabras de su dulce hija.

—El hombre que amó a mi madre, jamás haría estas cosas, no lastimaría a… a una persona especial para mí— dijo Rukia

—Las cosas como esta basura… destruyeron todo lo que tenía, no dejaré que te envenene— dijo Byakuya, sacó una brillante espada de su espalda y en menos de un momento estaba frente a Rukia y con la punta en su garganta, Ichigo no lo creía.

—Alguien que sigue siendo impuro como tú, no podrá separarme de Rukia— Dijo Ichigo y en un momento más rápido, la muñeca de Byakuya era sostenía por el difícilmente recuperado peli naranjo

— ¡Eres un insolente! — lanzó a Ichigo causando otro ruido pues se había estrellado contra unos arboles

— ¡Ichigo! — Rukia corrió hacia el ruido, pero fue cogida por la espalda

— ¡No te acerques!— Le dijo su padre

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo ¿estás bien? — Rukia desesperada intentaba soltarse de su padre— ¡Suéltame!

Byakuya la suelta pero Rukia lo coge de la espada, poniéndosela en el cuello.

— ¡Rukia! — Ichigo estaba caminando con cansancio extremo y dificultad absoluta, —Tonta…—

Rukia giro su cara hacia la voz de Ichigo

—Padre… Por favor…— Rukia hundió la espada de Byakuya causándole una cortada

— ¡Rukia tonta! — Ichigo le gritó— Todo estará bien…—

—Lo sé… lo sé Ichigo— gira su cara hacía Ichigo—Padre si no me permites estar con Ichigo, entonces quiero morir ahora mismo

— ¡Rukia! — Byakuya estaba incrédulo

—Sí…— Ichigo tampoco creía lo que veía— Sí no es él, no quiero nada más…

—Rukia ¿por qué él? ¡Es un monstro! ¡Todo es por culpa de ellos!

—Entiendo tu dolor… pero me arriesgaré con Ichigo, no importa si muero— El peli naranjo estaba a lado de Rukia y el padre no pudo hacer nada. Ichigo sostenía la mano de la pelinegra y ella la sujetó más

—Estoy contigo…— le dijo y Byakuya alejó la espada del cuello de Rukia

—Sí algo le pasa a mi hija…— Suspira aligerando el aire— Te mataré, no importa si eres el heredero de Isshin, uno de los cuatro grandes.

Ichigo abrazó con delicadeza a Rukia, pero le dificultaba estar de pie.

—Ven… Rukia— Habló el señor del norte. Ella se alejó un poco del peli naranjo. Caminó pero Ichigo sostuvo el vestido de Rukia

—Está bien… es mi padre—

—Esperaré por ti— Ichigo acaricio la mejilla

Rukia aceptó el tacto de Ichigo, separándose poco a poco, caminó. Esta caminó hacia su padre.

Byakuya se acercó. Con uno de sus dedos limpio la cortada de Rukia y le abrazó

—Rukia ¿cómo sabes que él es el correcto? — Dijo con tranquilidad

— ¿Cómo sabias que mamá lo era, padre? — Byakuya esbozó una media sonrisa a Rukia

—No perdonaré el insulto de Kurosaki— le dijo a Rukia

—Me encargaré de hacerlo sufrir— le dijo Rukia

—Esa es mi niña… aceptaré lo que quieras…— Le abrazó de nuevo

—Gracias…—

—Eres como tu madre…— acarició la mejilla de Rukia.

El tacto del hombre molestaba a Ichigo que los veía

—Siempre pensé que regresar sería mi peor error…— Dijo con un dejo de melancolía Byakuya

—No haber regresado… es uno… de los peores— le dijo Rukia— pero te lo agradezco…— le abrazó

Byakuya se separó de ella. Miró con desaprobación a Ichigo

—Recuerda mis palabras— se alejó de ella, para caminar en la oscuridad

—No volveré a soltarte— dijo Ichigo atrapándola por detrás— aunque sea por él— le abrazó protectoramente

—Gracias…— Rukia contestó y abrazó a Ichigo

—Esperaré a que vengas a mi lugar… mi deuda con tu madre está salvada…— dijo Byakuya desapareciendo —No te mataré…

—Gracias por venir a verme, Padre—

—Regresemos… estamos un poco retirados— Dijo Ichigo, caminaron un poco

—Desde ¿cuándo lo sabes?

—Saber ¿qué?

—Que yo no era humano…—

—Bueno presentía una enorme diferencia, tu olor, tus reacciones y tu forma de hablar más un montón de cosas.

—Desde esa prometida celosa que casi me hace puré— sonrió Rukia y él se echó a reír—Esperaba… no sé me lo dijeras… que me dijeras la verdad— Ichigo se detuvo y la abrazó de nuevo, le acaricio desde la nuca hasta la cintura, —Quería escucharla de tus labios

Mientras caminaban Ichigo se retorció.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —

—Nada…—

—Ahora me perteneces… acabo de salvar tu vida…—

—No es algo digno de decir mi ama— le dijo en broma

—Ichigo…

—Rukia…

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Rukia. Ella sirvió un vaso de agua y él se arrastró a la cama.

—Alguna vez pensaste en asesinarme ¿sí o no? —

—Sí, lo pensé— le dijo desde el lecho

— ¿Cuándo fue? —

—Lo quise hacer la primera vez que me pediste que me fuera— dijo él

—En serio ¿en verdad? —

—Sí, en verdad— se acercó a la cama, caminaba sin miedo, segura hasta que se tropezó e Ichigo se lanzó para sostenerla — No hubiera permitido que nadie te tomara—Le dijo. Pero este estaba muy lastimado y cayó y ella arriba de él

—Ichigo… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede? — la temperatura fría de Ichigo cambiaba

—Lo siento… no tengo fuerzas…—

—Ichigo… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — le ayudo a volver a la cama

—Nada… nada…—

—Ichigo… tu— "Es un vampiro" "Ellos beben la sangre" "él no se ha separado de mi" —necesitas de mi…— le dijo ella puso la mano de él en su cuello

—Tonta… no haría eso— la retiró

—Ichigo… por favor—

—Saldré un momento—

—Ichigo… ¡hazlo! Rukia no puedo beber tu sangre, no te morderé— Rukia había guardado una daga bajo su cama, por los últimos ataques. La sacó.

— ¿Y eso? — Dijo Ichigo— no vayas hacer una locura

—Toma— le dijo y se cortó la palma de la mano— ¡Ouch! Bebe por favor

—Rukia…— Ichigo pudo sentir la exquisitez del fluido rojizo, lamio la herida y esta se cerró, Rukia lo sintió—Tonta… te dije que no,

Resistirse le costaba tanto que le dolía. En verdad la deseaba, de todas las formas posibles que ellos pudieran estar, la quería para él, pero jamás la lastimaría, eso le hacía temer de sí mismo.

—Ichigo… será como un obsequio de bienvenida — Ichigo la tomó de cuello, sintiendo su respiración hincados sobre la cama, respiro en el cuello haciéndolo hacia atrás, lamio la zona, Rukia cogió la daga y él la detuvo.

—Tonta…—

— ¡Hazlo! — le dijo pero en vez de tomar la sangre de Rukia. Presionó sus helados labios sobre los de ella. Ella se sujetó al chaleco de él.

—Soy tuyo… pero no te lastimaré—

—Soy tuya… puedes…—

—No todavía no lo eres…— soltó el cabello para poner sus manos en los costados de la cara. Ella presionó más sus labios, y él la empujó hacia atrás, con delicadeza.

— ¡No espera! — le dijo él, al separarse

—Lo siento… lo siento— dijo ella moviéndose apenada, intentó levantarse pero Ichigo seguía en la misma posición y le dio un cabezazo abriéndole la ceja izquierda a Rukia

—¡Ahh! — Entre ruborizada y apenada se sobaba pero sintió la sangre

—Tonta…—Ichigo la sentó para verle la herida— Soy de piedra

—Lo siento…— dijo ella— Me duele Ichigo, lo siento—

—Cállate enana…— Ichigo la besó y lamio la sangre de Rukia— Tú no eres mi cena…— la herida se cerró

—Entonces que soy…

—Pues mi comida no…— le besó la palma de la mano

—No me importa si eres tú y si es por tu bien— él la besa de nuevo pero en la frente, delinea con sus labios la nariz hasta llega a los labios de Rukia, ella se pierde en los brazos de él. —Te amo…— le susurra

Ichigo se detiene y la mira. Junta su mejilla a la de ella.

—Lo sé… te amo también—

—Entonces ahora bebe de mí sangre—

—No lo haré… no te lastimaré—

—No me lastimes sólo— Ichigo se acercó al cuello de Rukia y sus dientes le mordisquearon el cuello son una sensualidad embriagadora.

Su risita se dejó escuchar.

—Te amo… no te haré daño—

Mientras estaban juntos, Ichigo acaricio el cuerpo de Rukia. Esta lo acarició y sus labios se acercan a la mejilla de Ichigo la besa, el cuello, las orejas del chico

—Estas come…tien…do — Ichigo podía sentir el tibio tacto de Rukia—una acción peli…grosa

—Me gusta que seas si— le dijo ella, pero él no se pudo detener…

Deshizo el cordón que envolvía la cintura de Rukia, para descubrirle la espalda, su piel ardía, ella buscó otro beso, mientras Ichigo se deshacía del vestido dejándole sólo el refajo, al mismo tiempo él se deshacía de sus ropas superiores.

Rukia recorrió con sus manos el frío torso, él bajo un tirante de ella dejándole ver uno de los pechos de la pelinegra, con delicadeza, Ichigo descubrió la totalidad de la parte superior de la pelinegra y esta se inclinó para sentir su cuerpo junto al de Ichigo. Ambos se estremecieron.

Rukia reclamó un beso, uno que fue más pasional que los otros, estos besos empezaron a distribuirse por todo el cuerpo de ella. Él beso desde los labios pasando por el mentón, el cuello, la clavícula, hasta los dos pechos que diestramente acariciaba. Las manos del vampiro recorrían el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ichigo la desnudara por completo. De la misma forma él se quedó al desnudo. Así no habría inseguridad.

—Quiero hacerte el amor… hacerte mía por completo—Dijo él

—Soy tuya… reclama por mí— Dijo ella

Ella separó las piernas, él se acomodó, entre besos y caricias él se enfocó en uno de los pechos, lo lamio y lo mordisqueo. Quería dejar su marca en él.

—Ahhh… Hmm — Rukia acariciaba la espalda y el cabello de Ichigo mientras este depositaba besos en su vientre…

—Quiero hacerte mía por siempre— Ichigo cayó sobre Rukia, la sangre que había lamido le había dado más sed, pero se resistía a morderla…

—Quiero tenerte así…— le dijo ella


	9. Chapter 9 Gran Final

**Y por fin T_T el gran final. Así es... yo tampoco quería pero pues son cosas del destino algunas cosas se van para que vuelvan otras... *suspira***

**-algunos fic terminan para darle paso a otros**

**-Waaaa aunque debo confesarles que este final no me convence para final de finales... sólo para que en un futuro que aun no existe me ponga escribir una secuela O/O jejeje pero bueno**

**Debo advertirles que en este momento cada quien entraa leer bajo su propio riesgo... las cuentas resultantes de leer lemon... eto... no me hago responsable...**

**Ya me dejo de Choro para decirle**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO! LeS AMOOO MUCHO! disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**"En algunas ocasiones lo que es correcto no es siempre lo que nos hace feliz..."**

**"Pero entonces me pregunto ¿Lo incorrecto lo hace?"**

—Quiero hacerte mía por siempre— decía entre besos. Besó la parte intima de Rukia robándole un respiro. El aire que Rukia exhalaba era como una especie de acelerador, algo que Ichigo necesitaba, lo hacía sentir que él escaso trabajo que hacia su corazón como mero mecanismo rodeado con su piel diamantada, latiera innecesariamente.

Acaricio las piernas de ella con delicadeza, sin prisas, sin miedos, aunque su cuerpo estuviera débil, él disfrutaría de ella.

—Rukia…— besó con delicadeza los muslos y acaricio sus pechos, algunos gemidos nacieron de Rukia,

—Qui…ero tocar…te…— logro pronunciar ella. Él sonrió. Cogió la mano de Rukia y, la pasó por todo su bien formado tórax, desabrochó su pantalón. La mano de la pelinegra acarició desde el borde del pantalón hasta la clavícula de él.

El rojo de la luna… hacía lucir radiante el cuerpo de Rukia, el tacto le era más que agradable, sentía las manos de la chica sobre él, cerró los ojos Rukia algo temerosa dio un beso en unos centímetros del ombligo. Él se inclinó acercándose al cuello de ella y rozándolo con sus labios, ella disfrutó el roce, besó la clavícula para luego besarle los pezones, los lamió y rozó con sus dientes, ella se estremeció. Rukia sentía como Ichigo depositaba besos haciendo con ellos un recorrido hasta su vientre y aún más a su zona sur. El peli naranja, le depósito sobre la cama con cuidado, ella besó el hombro de él. Ichigo volvió a la pelvis de Rukia y levantó sus piernas un poco, se deshizo del estorboso pantalón, su instinto surgía, eso le hacía arrebatarse y besarle en los labios con pasión, acomodándose a la perfección para disfrutar de los belfos de la peli negra.

Rukia sentía a Ichigo y su helada piel, erizando la suya. Acariciaba su espalda e Ichigo acariciaba la piel del cuerpo de su acompañante y en poco tiempo su amante. Ichigo se sentía demasiado atraído por ella, por su olor, su piel, su aliento, era como si por fin encontrará lo que complementara su eterna existencia.

Frotaba la tersa piel de la morena haciéndola vibrar, con cada roce, acaricio con toda ternura el muslo que aún conservaba la cicatriz de la pelea con Orihime, besó el lugar, para luego dirigirse a ese lugar tan íntimo que provocó los gemidos más sonoros de Rukia. La desnudez de Rukia le parecía deliciosa, de ella emanaba aquello que le indicaba que ella podía recibirlo.

Sería su primero y su último…

Ichigo estaba listo para unirse a ella, temblaban…

Jamás en su vida había sentido un calor de esa magnitud, pero no sólo su cuerpo ardía... su alguna vez olvidada alma volvía a resurgir

—Tienes miedo…— dijo él deteniendo sus manos, escuchó como pasaba saliva y sus mejillas estaba rojas, su temperatura se había elevado por mucho a la normal

—No… no lo tengo— Ichigo atrapó sus labios y, con sus manos ajustó la cadera de la chica, aprovechó la ocasión para penetrarla con rapidez, Rukia que se había concentrado en el beso, sintió como algo presionaba en su parte inferior, ese algo la que traspasaba no sólo en su cuerpo si no en todo su ser, en su alma, grabándose para ellos dos.

—Ahooo… Hmm… oh… —un grito ahogado interrumpió el beso. Sus labios se abrieron dentro de los Ichigo, un par de lágrimas empañaron esos ojos blancos mientras que los de Ichigo pasaban de un amarillo brillante a un naranja centellante, este abrió la boca, pues su cuerpo comúnmente frío empezó a cambiar como nunca lo había hecho, con nadie más en sus tres siglos

—Me quemó…— dijo Ichigo, Rukia estaba siendo invadida. Lo mismo él, empezó a moverse, poco a poco, el vaivén de él aumentaba

—Ahhh… Naahahhh… ah— Ella se aferraba la manta bajo de ella, así mismo a la espalda de él. —Mmm…ha, ha Ahhh… Hmm— Rukia se retorcía

—Mmm… ah… Ahhh… Mmm— él se empeñaba en invadirla cada vez más profundo. Embestidas inagotables para él, pero la falta de sangre le hacía sentir como un verdadero humano, los ojos de Rukia estaba cerrados, se aferraba al cuello de él, que se aferraba a las caderas de ella.

Derramaría ella su esencia vampírica, para él, llegaría a su clímax pronto, pero ella, estaba en una especie de trance, por su cuerpo miles de corrientes eléctricas corrían sin poder parar. Ichigo masajeaba los pechos haciéndola retorcerse.

La calidez el peli naranjo la invadía, se concentraba en su vagina, las fuerzas de él se acababa, ella absorbía todo de él, no lo entendía. En poco tiempo Ichigo terminó vertiendo su esencia, cayó sin fuerzas sobre ella. Rukia sudaba y se retorcía, el líquido caliente contenido su cuerpo provoco que retrajera sus músculos, liberando así miles de convulsiones por todo el cuerpo, se arqueó…

Ichigo se preocupó, trató de incorporarse ante ella. Seguía dentro se movió con cuidado.

—Rukia… Rukia…— trató de soportar su peso sobre los brazos

—No te muevas…— dijo ella con una vocecita, temblaba. Él pasó la mano por el cabello negro de la chica—

—Te amo…— le dijo, las piernas de Rukia temblaban, ella suspiró y el absorbió todo el aire por un segundo su interior le pidió reclamara la sangre de la pelinegra, una punzada en el estomagó lo hizo encorvarse — ¿Estas bien? — intentó quedarse como estatua

—Lo estoy…estoy bien a tu lado— ella mantenía los ojos cerrado— ¿Despertarás a mi lado? —

—Siempre que desees, mi enana gruñona—

—Para siempre…— el cuerpo de Rukia sentía el mismo calor interno

—Hasta que la muerte nos lleve— le dijo él,

—Tú no puedes morir…—

—Claro que sí…— le dijo él, entonces ella se esforzó en un intento de abrazó pero sus brazos pesaron, poco a poco se recuperaba. Ichigo suspiró y Rukia mejoró, sus contracciones eran leves, la corriente en su cuerpo seguía vigente pero menos intensa — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mmm… me siento…— se sonrojó—

—Debo decirte algo… ahora—

— ¿Así? Dime…— Ichigo se movió de dentro de Rukia— Hmm… mmm…— Salió de ella y besó su pecho izquierdo— ¡Oye, pide permiso! — le dijo la pelinegra

—Eres mía ahora…— le dijo colocándose a su lado, paso su mano por la nuca de Rukia para servirle de almohada,

—Eso desea Kurosaki— se giró de constado, para quedar frente a frente—pero no es así…— le dijo ella acomodándose sobre el brazo de este, sentía estremecimientos en las piernas y en su vientre pero era leves

— Tus ojos están…

— ¿Mis ojos? — dijo ella

—Sí— Ichigo se acercó y lo que vio fue que no estaban tan blancos—Bueno… es mi imaginación

—Tonto —le dijo ella—

—Rukia eres mía… te pertenezco…—

—Ichigo… ¿eres mío?—

—Lo soy— este junto su frente a la de ella, ella bostezo— Duerme mi amada…— depositó un beso en la frente

—Ichigo… ¿cómo estás? —

—Feliz…— Ichigo la cubrió con sus brazos, juntando sus cuerpos desnudos

—Yo…— pasó su mano por la cadera de él—… igual

Rukia cerró los ojos.

—_Un vampiro contigo ¿es una broma?_—

—_Un vampiro con una prometida_—

—_Ichigo atrapado y sometido por una bruja_—

—_No sólo eso, el morirá sin sangre… "Quieres que sea un asesino"_ —

—_Estará en peligro por ti siempre…_—

Rukia abrió los ojos. Se sentía mareada por las voces en su cabeza. Esos pensamientos, le encogieron el corazón y la alegría de antes, se había evaporado como agua al radiante sol. En su vientre las contracciones seguían.

Estaba en la cama, su corazón palpitaba desbordado, lo que había escuchado la aterraba, ahora podía irse feliz, deseaba mantenerlo a salvo y lo mejor era yéndose de su lado. Con sutileza se desliza por la cama, él luce relajado, duerme o eso creía Rukia.

Rukia se puso la bata, una que había sacado con cuidado de su armario, respiró profundo.

Ichigo había sentido un frenesí que no pudo controlar, en su primera vez, sabía que había sido algo rudo, pero a ella no le importó, había sido feliz.

—Lo siento, mi amor— susurró Rukia, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Salió de su casa, envuelta en la bata, sólo eso.

Caminó al sintiendo el calor del sol, se sintió débil. Siguió caminando hasta que su olfato capto un árbol de pino. Su cabeza arde un poco y sus ojos también, parpadean un par de veces para iniciar su caminata, sosteniéndose su bata. Algunas lágrimas seguían saliendo. Nunca le había dolido tanto algo.

— ¿Crees que me quedaría muy tranquilo al verte partir? — La sostenía contra el árbol, lamiéndole la cara, sintiendo las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro, Rukia se agarraba la bata

—No despertaste conmigo— se rio, ella no quería abrir los ojos, imaginaba que era una broma—Enana gruñona— la vocecita burlona

—Eso no es justo… los vampiros no deben salir a la luz del sol—

—Debe ser una broma, pensar que podrías huir de mi— se rio sonoramente

— ¿Crees que me quedaría sin hacer nada? — se escuchaba el sarcasmo, besaba el cuello de Rukia

—Tú… tú…— abrió los ojos, él se detuvo y la miró fijamente

—Cambian— dijo él— son azules, violetas— ella parpadea, miles de luces de colores logran formarse para ella, parpadea de nuevo, líneas se fueron trazando formando sombras y figuras

—No es justo…— le dice ella.

El hermoso perfil de Ichigo frente a ella, su rostro, sus ojos amarillo ámbar con un matiz rojo, una respingada nariz y esos labios que la habían explorado. Sus manos se movieron a la cara de él, que le sonreía y le miraba, tenía ojeras pero era realmente hermoso

—"Hermoso".- pensó

—A mi lado nada es justo—habló Ichigo pausadamente. Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de ella, él le acariciaba el rostro

—Eres hermoso— él se había dado cuenta que los ojos de ella se había convertido en preciosos diamantes violeta y parpadeaba mirándolo

—Tonta… te acabas de dar cuenta—

—Yo… no quiero verte en manos de ninguna bruja, mucho menos quiero que sufras por no alimentarte, sufres a mi lado

—No te dejaré… no te dejaré ir, a ningún lugar — Rukia lloró —Sólo a ti se te ocurre querer dejarme

—No quiero verte morir, no quiero que esa bruja vuelva por ti— lo toca, le acaricia el rostro, lo besa y él responde

—Quedarme sin ti... me moriré de verdad— dice él, recibía las caricias

—Entonces aliméntate— él le da una negativa pero ella salta y lo besa, Ichigo sólo tenía puesta una sábana alrededor de su cintura

—No de ti…— se aleja diciéndole

—No, quiero que asesines a nadie… por eso te ofrezco mi sangre, eres mío obedéceme— le dijo besándole— Te prometo que no intentaré dejarte

—No…

—Entonces— ella se alejó fijándose en los colores de su alrededor

— ¿Entonces? — La abrazó por detrás, resguardando su rostro en el cabello de ella — lo haremos a mi modo, atravesaré mi brazo con una daga así podrás alimentarte

—Atrévete hacer alguna estupidez—él se acerca al cuello y la besa,

Lo siguiente fue a Rukia sobre la cama, Ichigo con sus manos en el cuello, la bata dejaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de ella. Ichigo estaba sobre ella y sus colmillos abriendo la piel de Rukia, sintiendo como él succiona, haciéndolo recobrar sus fuerzas. Se detiene al escuchar su corazón bajar el ritmo cardiaco. Se separó y la herida se curó. Ella quedó sobre la cama, respirando con tranquilidad.

Las fuerzas y los agudos sentidos de Ichigo elevaron a un nivel más sobrenatural, su cuerpo recupero el habitual frío y sus pupilas volvieron hacer amarillo ámbar.

— ¿Voy hacer como tú?—

—No… para eso debo dejarte beber de mí—

—Bien… ¿envejecerás alguna vez?

—En 200 años más pareceré de unos 24 años—

—Entonces…—

—Moriré cuando tú no estés…—Dijo él besandole, ella se retiró un poco

—Claro que no…— Besándose apasionadamente—Es como una donación— dijo ella

Durante muchas lunas blancas, amarillas y rojas, hicieron el amor. Él no envejeció y ella tampoco, al parecer la humana seguía siendo humana pero el tiempo se había detenido para ella también.

**GRACIAS POR LEER...**

**ME DESPIDO CON CARIÑO DE USTEDES AGRADECIENDO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DEJADO EN ESTE FIC :) **

**LAS ESPERO EN EL PRÓXIMO.**


End file.
